The Sins of Our Past (Currently Being Revised)
by SoullessSinner
Summary: Levi is an average guy, except for the fact that something crucial happened during his childhood, leaving him to hate his boss Erwin. He believes he'll never be the same again, until he meets Eren, the new student. Will Eren accept Levi's past? Or will he leave Levi to deal with his own demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains rape, it's light rape but I still thought it'd be nice to warn you.**

I push the unwanted hands away from me and quickly scramble to get my things. I'm not needed here. My client's drunk as shit. I scoffed. Who the fuck gives their child alcohol at the age of sixteen? I grab my bag and turn around.

"Where are you going?" The drunken slur growls at me.

I turn my head to the side to address him. "I'm not needed here," I say and move to leave. A big, greasy hand clamps around my wrist and yanks me back to the bed. I fall onto the silky sheets and scowl. "Listen, Erwin, as much fun as it is watching you puke your guts out, I'm kind of on a schedule." I go to stand up, but Erwin straddles my legs and pins my arms to the bed. "Let go."

"No," he says, smiling crookedly. "I paid $20 to get you here, and you're gonna pay up." His hands search for the zipper of my pants. When they find their prize, they quickly tug the zipper down and force themselves inside to play with me. I cringe and turn my whole body away. "What?"

"I don't want this tonight Erwin. You called and said you wanted to talk, not to say you wanted a quick fuck." I say and huff as I pull myself up into a sitting position.

Erwin growls. "I changed my mind." He says. "I want you. All of you."

"You can't have me," I say and stand from the bed. "I have to go. Kenny will be worried sick if I don't show back up."

Erwin grins. "Then don't show back up."

I quirk an eyebrow at him. I'm unprepared for his next move. He grabs my hands and forces me back down on the bed. I feel sharp metal digging into my wrists and look up as he steps back. My hands are restrained in shiny metallic handcuffs.

"Erwin," I growl. "Get me out of these things now."

"Um..." He says, tapping his finger against his chin. "No can do."

I groan and nudge my foot to kick him in his prized possession. "So help me I will get out of these things and I will cut your balls off myself with a pair of scissors." I threaten.

He laughs and moves to rid himself of his shirt. "Are you sure you don't want this?"

"Positive," I say in return.

"It's too bad," he says. "I was gonna let you go afterward."

I hiss as his fingers remove my jeans from my legs. His cool skin scorches my warm body as he traces his fingers back around to my bottom. "Erwin so help me I will murder you."

He laughs and goes back to teasing my entrance with the pad of his index finger. He looks up at me, and I hiss in pain as he slides the finger fully in without warning. I can't find it in myself to moan in pleasure, or even to fake it.

"What's the matter? I thought you were a whore. You're supposed to be used to unwanted sex." Erwin says.

"I expect it from my clients, not from you," I say, wincing as something bigger, harder replaces his fingers. "Erwin-"

"Shh, it'll be over soon." He says and angles his hips to brush against my prostate after every thrust. I whimper and dig my nails into his hands as tears threaten to spill from my eyes. I'm not very vocal during sex, but this was different. It wasn't consensual. No, this was considered rape. He slams into me harder and I turn my head away, the tears falling freely now. It's not rough, but not gentle either. I bite my lip and close my eyes. I never thought Erwin, my best friend, would do this to me. I laughed silently in my head at the fact that he had to pay Kenny $20 to talk to me cause I was busy for tonight. It's true. My book was full with hastily written names and chicken scratch handwriting. More tears spill over. Why didn't I turn him away? Why did I let him lead me here? Let him do this to me?

"See, you're enjoying yourself."

"Go die in a fire," I hiss out as he pulls out of me, his cum soaking my thighs. "You're dead to me." I grab my things and dress quickly. I march, well, wobble out the door. I wipe my tears on the back of my sleeve. I'll never forgive him for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters. The characters are just going to be my little puppets for this story. The only character I own in this chapter is Ms. Karen, the teacher.**

 **Also, r** **ape is not something to joke about, it is a serious thing that affects the lives of many. I do not mean to mock rape. I simply want people to understand that it is a serious crime that should not be tolerated.**

 **Italics are Levi's thoughts.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Erwin could you shut that fucking alarm off?!" I shout and bury my face into my pillow. I hear a low groan before the bed dips and Erwin's loud footsteps pound against the floor. He pulls his phone off of the plug and switches the alarm off before getting back in the bed with me. His threads his arms around my waist. "I hate that damn thing." I mumble before sitting up and combing my fingers through my raven locks. I remove Erwin's arms from around me and make my way over to the closet. I pull out a pair of jeans with a chain connected at the hip and a plain black t-shirt. I slip on the clothes along with my red Converse.

"Where are you going?" Erwin mumbles from beneath the sheets. I walk over to his sleepy figure and smooth my fingertips over his forehead.

"It's the first day of school dipshit. Armin and I have to get ready if we don't want to be late. You gonna get up?"

Another groan comes from Erwin's mouth. "Go get some breakfast, I'll be down in a few minutes." I nod and turn to open the door to my room. I adjust the chain around my hip and bound down the stairs.

"Ooh, Levi!" I turn my head and come face to face with Hanji, the Smiths crazy chief. She adjusts her glasses before holding up a plate. "Wanna try my new creation? I call it the bacon and cream grilled cheese."

I purse my lips in disgust. "No thanks shitty glasses, I don't trust any of your food. I'm sure Master Armin would love to try it though."

"Levi, why are you calling Armin your Master?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "We were instructed to address them as that. Do you not remember Mr. Smith telling us this when we were forced to take these jobs?" Hanji shakes her head and sets the plate down.

"I know why we call the Smiths those titles, I just choose not to. They think I'm crazy anyway, so that's why I never have to address them."

"You are crazy Hanji, now if you'll excuse me, I need to make myself something to eat." I move past Hanji to the loaf of bread sitting on the table. I pull out two slices of bread and pop them into the toaster. I grab a banana and peel it. I slowly take a bite out of it and see Hanji stare at me from the corner of my eye.

"Can I help you?" I ask and throw the banana peel at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just...now I know why Erwin shows such an interest in you."

"Oh, fuck off with that shit. I never asked for this job and I never asked to be the family whore."

"Levi," Hanji says and places her hand on my shoulder, "I know how hard it is to be the family whore. We both were such pure, innocent children when we took these jobs."

"You're not pure now and neither am I." I say and take a bite out of my toast.

"Levi! Are you ready to go?" Armin's voice calls from the top of the staircase. I finish my toast and wipe my mouth of the crumbs. I turn to look at the staircase as Armin descends, dressed in a white dress shirt and blue jeans. His pure white Jordan shoes almost shine in the kitchen light. He smooths down his blonde bob before tugging his bag around his shoulder.

"Morning Master Armin." I say and bow.

"Good Morning Mr. Ackerman."

"Armin don't call me Mr. Ackerman. It makes me sound old." I say and cringe slightly.

"But aren't you old?" Armin says and raises a teasing brow.

"I'm nineteen. I'm a year older than you brat."

Armin chuckles before bowing to Hanji. "Morning Ms. Hanji. You look absolutely lovely today." He takes her hand and places a short kiss on the back if it.

Hanji blushes. "Oh, Master Armin, you flatter me." She looks down at his outfit. "That's a little too much for the first day of school, isn't it?"

Armin nods. "Yes, today I start senior year along with Levi here." He says and throws his arm around me. "I wanna make a good impression on all the students and teachers."

I throw his arm off of me and pick up the sandwich Hanji made. "Here, Hanji made you breakfast. Eat."

I watch as Armin takes a bite and nods as he swallows the disgusting food. "This is good Hanji. What's in this? "

"Bacon and cream."

"Are you guys eating more of Hanji's weird food creations?" Erwin calls from the kitchen doorway. He folds his arms against his chest and leans his hip against the door frame. Armin runs over to him and hugs him close.

"Have fun at school little brother." Erwin says and ruffles the top of Armin's bob. He pulls me to the side and kisses my cheek. "Have a good day too. And come home soon. I have a surprise for you." He kisses my lips.

"You think I won't come home? That's funny." I say in a sarcastic tone and head to the door. I open it for Armin and allow him to walk out first before following behind him. We head to the limousine and climb in the backseat. The driver, Mike, smiles at us through the mirror.

"First day boys, nervous?"

I respond with a simple shrug while Armin says "No."

Mike laughs and removes his cap to scratch his head.

"Yeah, I remember in my senior year when I almost got suspended for bringing a rabbit to class. See, I was outside during lunch when I saw this rabbit. He had a broken leg and I wasn't about to let him get snatched by a hawk so I scooped it up in my arms and took it inside."

"Why did you almost get suspended?" Armin asks. Mike sniffs before grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose, missing my look of disgust. "The teacher was highly allergic to animals and she wouldn't stop sneezing. She had a tissue pressed against her nose and screamed at me to throw the rabbit out. I told her no and she called the principal in. I explained why I wouldn't throw the poor creature out and he took the rabbit and made it the school pet." Armin claps like a retarded seal and I roll my eyes at the action. The limo stops in front of our school. "Well boys, here's your stop."

"Thank you Mike and thanks for the story!" Armin yells as he steps out of the vehicle.

"Yeah, thanks." I mumble. I grab Armin's bag from him and shrug it onto my shoulder.

"Levi, you can stop being my butler now. I can carry my stuff on my own."

"Sorry, force of habit." I say and hand him his bag back . We enter the high school and I take a deep breath. The smell of Clorox and Windex hit my nose and I revel in their intoxicating scent. I look around to find the lockers spotless and the floors freshly polished. I don't spot a single piece of dirt or dust around the school and for that, I'm grateful. Armin and I make it to the classroom before the final bell rings. I take my seat next to Armin and lay my hands on my desk.

"Who do you think our teacher's gonna be?" Armin asks as he bounces his knee, causing his desk to shake.

"Don't know. I just hope they aren't a dumbass. Stop shaking your desk." I look up when I hear the distant sound of heels clicking against the tile floor. The teacher walks in after five minutes with a boy locked in her grasp. She instructs him to stand in the center of the classroom before she heads to her desk to adjust her glasses and her red hair.

"Good morning you shit stains. My name is Ms. Karen and you will address me as such. Now that you have all quieted, I would like to introduce a transfer student. He was supposed to start last year, but something got in the way." She pulls out a cigarette and lights it. She takes one, long puff before blowing out the smoke. "Go on, introduce yourself." She says and shoves the boy closer to the staring crowd of students. The boy shifts and places his hand on his heart. His brushes through his long dark brown hair before looking up. I stare at his Caribbean blue eyes and spot little flecks of green and gold in them. _How can someone have eyes that beautiful?_ The boy then places his hand on his hip and flashes a cocky smile.

"Hello I'm Eren. Please treat me kindly." He says, with a smooth, velvety tone to his voice. "I look forward to being at this school and I look forward to getting to know you all." He winks and moves to take the only empty seat, which happens to be next to me. _Shit, now I can't avoid this asshole._ I glance at him through the corner of my eye to see him facing forward with one hand resting propped up on the desk, supporting his chin. I grab Armin's bag and take out my sketchbook and pen. I flip to a blank page and start to sketch a rough draft of Eren. Soft, wavy brown locks, piercing Caribbean eyes, small lips, and a strong jaw line. I finish my drawing before lunch and stuff it in my pocket. Before I can pack up my sketchbook, a hand reaches out and snatches it away. My sister, Mikasa, holds my book in her hands and flips through the pages to see my work.

"Impressive, mind if I keep this?" She asks.

"I don't care if you keep one drawing, not my whole fucking book. Hell you could even fap to the drawing and I wouldn't give a fuck."

Mikasa folds her arms over her chest. "Levi, why are drawing in class?"

"For practice. I'm trying to get money to pay for art school remember?" I say and finish packing my bag. "Things have been tough since our parents died."

"Levi, you don't need money, you have a sugar daddy who would buy anything for you. Why don't you bring art school up when you're with Erwin?"

"I don't want him to pay for everything. Besides what I do with Erwin is simply for my job, I have no emotional attachments to him whatsoever." I stand up to leave and Mikasa follows behind me.

"I'm thinking of asking him out." Mikasa blurts out when we make it to the library. I open the door for her before heading inside. I spot Armin and make my way over to the table he's sitting at. I sit beside him and Mikasa sits across from us.

Armin hands me a sheet of paper and I scribble the word, Calculus, onto it. "So Mikasa," I say and wait until she's looking at me. "Who are you thinking about asking out?"

She turns her head to the side, a dark blush covering her cheeks. "Eren. I'm gonna ask him out."

"Mikasa, I don't think that's a good idea." Armin says as he types an equation into his calculator. "He seems like he wouldn't treat a woman fairly."

"I second that." I say and copy Armin's answers onto my paper.

"It's not a bad idea. I like him, I might even love him." Mikasa says and pouts.

I roll my eyes and reach my hand out to flick her nose. "You just met him, now stop acting like Juliet and do your homework."

"No! What if asking him out is not a mistake? What if he agrees?"

"Then you have a boyfriend and I have another pain in my ass, now do your work."

"Levi-"

"Don't you 'Levi' me. You know what's gonna happen. You're gonna get attached, then you're gonna get your heart broken. Just like with Annie."

"Annie cheated on me with some random guy. She says that she was drunk, but I still didn't believe her. But with Eren, I feel different."

"What makes you think that Eren won't cheat on you?" I say.

"What about Erwin? Won't he cheat on you?" Mikasa says, throwing my argument back at me.

"When he gets tired of me, then yes, he'll cheat on me. He's not tired of me yet, though I wish he was." The loud ringing of the bell cuts off Mikasa's words. I stand up from the table and follow Armin to the door. Mikasa walks behind the two of us and glares at any wandering eyes. It's no secret that there are some perverts around the school. I'm occasionally on the receiving end of those inappropriate stares, but Mikasa gets looks too. She mostly gets looks from males, while I get looks from both genders.

"So, what class do you two have next?" Mikasa asks.

"Gym/Library Worker. Armin likes to work in the library, so I volunteered to work there too. Besides, I go to the gym after school with you, so it doesn't matter if I have gym during school or not."

Mikasa nods and reaches out to punch my arm playfully. "You ready to have another ab competition?"

I shake my head. "I wish I could, but Erwin has a surprise for me this evening. I gotta go to their house to see what he wants."

"I thought you lived at our house?" Armin asks.

"I don't, but when I am needed I have to go there. If you call or if your brother calls, I have to leave my house and go to your house. I'm the family whore and a servant, so..."

"I understand." Armin says.

Mikasa engulfs me in a hug. "I wish you didn't have to work there." She lets me go and heads to her next class. "I'll see you later?" I nod and watch her until she shuts the door behind her.

"Um, excuse me?" We turn our heads to look at the librarian. She's an elderly lady, with a mop of pure, snow white hair and glasses. "For your first job, could you two clean this place up? The kids from lunch always mess it up and I can't clean it up myself." Armin and I nod. "Great, Blondie you clean the front, I'll have the Raven clean the back with the other worker. Oh, Caribbean?" The lady calls from across the room. I spot a pair of feet shuffling from behind a bookshelf. The owner of the feet steps forward. Eren. He brushes his hair away from his face before smiling gently at the woman.

"Yes Ma'am?"

The woman points to me. "He'll be helping you with the cleanup today." She picks up a list and squints her eyes at it. "Is there a Jean in here?"

"Oh God, I hope not." Eren says and puts his hands in his pockets. "Horse-face isn't one to actually do work. He would probably pawn his work off on either the blonde coconut or the shortie. That's one of the reasons why I don't like to talk to him."

The librarian smiles. "Then why do you talk to him?"

"Easy, I date his step-sister. They are always together. So if I don't talk to him, then I don't get to talk with her."

"Well that's a shame. Well, Caribbean and Raven, go clean the back of the library. Blondie, you'll help me up here until that Jean kid shows up."

I follow Eren to the back of the library and nearly throw up when I see the horrible state of everything. Books are thrown onto the floor, papers are everywhere, dust is gathered on the bookshelves. I head to the front and approach the desk. I find some gloves and Clorox wipes and bring them to the back, along with two cleaning masks. I hand some materials to Eren before I tie the mask over my mouth and grab a wipe. I slip on the gloves and proceed to wipe the bookshelf. I frown from the excessive amount of dust.

"Disgusting." I say and throw the wipe away. Eren crouches next to me and wipes the other shelf. I continue cleaning my bookshelf until I deem it clean. I even go and wipe it all three more times. Then I dust off the books and place them in their correct places before looking over at Eren to see that he is doing a horrible cleaning job.

"Wrong." I say.

Eren turns to look at me when I grab the cloth from his hands and press down harder to clean the shelf properly. "Was I doing something wrong midget?"

I twitch at the word 'midget', but continue to clean one spot of the bookshelf. "You're not cleaning this shelf properly. There's still dust everywhere. Who taught you how to clean, your mother?" I notice him flinch at the mention of his mother. I decide not to question him, instead shoving the wipe back into his hand. "Do it right this time, I'll check on you later to see how you're doing."

"You're not my babysitter, so why don't you just fuck off?" Eren says. I turn on my heel and grab the collar of his shirt.

"What did you just say to me?" I ask, glaring at his stupid, pretty eyes. "Did you just tell me to fuck off?"

Eren leans closer so our noses are touching. "I did. You need to focus on your own work instead of getting involved with mine."

"Well if you weren't doing such a shitty job, then I wouldn't have to worry." I say and release his collar.

"I never asked you to worry." Eren turns back to his work. He's busy scrubbing the shelf when a loud, "Eren!" calls out from the entrance. I peek my head around the bookshelf when Eren gets up to find the source. A tall boy, well a little taller than Eren, stands at the front of the library. He brushes a hand through his blonde and brown locks before looking at Eren as he approaches.

He scoops Eren up into a bruising hug and spins him around in a circle. "Eren, it's been so long since I've last seen you. What happened to living in the countryside? I thought you loved Maria Hills?"

 _Maria Hills? Isn't that that rich people village? What the hell is Eren doing there?_

"Well Horse-face, if you must know I've been busy with funeral arrangements and my father's company. He's been showing me the ropes because he wants me to inherit it someday."

The male sets Eren down and reaches a hand up to smooth down his hair. "And by someday he means when you turn twenty?" Eren nods. "Shit, that's a few months from now."

"Yeah. His company is in the city so that's why he wanted to move down here. That and he couldn't stand being in that house anymore. Not after...what happened."

"Hey, hey it's okay. We'll figure something out. Have you told your father about us?"

Eren shakes his head. "I didn't want to tell him that he'll never have grandchildren. That and he's homophobic. I'm sure he doesn't want a faggot for a son." Eren glances down at the floor in shame.

 _Eren's gay? Oh this is gonna put a damper on Mikasa's feelings for him._

I watch as the horse-faced male runs his fingers along Eren's cheek before pulling him closer. Their lips seal together and Eren pushes the other male against the wall. I see their tongues connect, saliva sliding between the two wet appendages. Eren moans and I look down to see that the other male has his hand on his ass, kneading it. I blush, but can't find the strength to look away.

"Caribbean? Are you still here?" The old librarian calls. The two boys separate and Eren straightens his clothes and fixes his hair. The other male stuffs his hand in his pants to try to alleviate some of the pressure.

"Yes Ma'am I'm still here. What do you need?" The woman appears from behind the counter and holds a paper slip out to him.

"Could you go fetch this student? Oh, and bring the raven with you." I hide behind the shelf and hear footsteps approach.

"Let's go fetch some kids." Eren looks back at me and grins. I follow behind him and glance down to the ass that was being felt up a few seconds ago.

"You sound like a pedophile." I say and this earns a light chuckle from Eren.

"I think a pedophile would say something like, 'Let's go kidnap and bang children' or 'Let's catch some children tonight'." Eren says and looks down at the slip.

"So who's our first victim?" I ask. Eren hands me the slip of paper.

"Mikasa Ackerman. It seems the lady wants to see her about some overdue books."

I mentally slap my head. "Dammit Mikasa." I mumble.

"Did you say something, shortie?" Eren asks.

"I said if you ever, and I mean ever, call me a midget or a shortie again, I will personally castrate you."

"Oh are you going to do that to try to get a larger dick than you do now?" Eren says before knocking on the door to Mikasa's class.

"Why you little-"

"Pardon me for interrupting your class, but the librarian needs to see a Ms. Mikasa Ackerman. Is she in here?" Mikasa holds her hand up and grabs her things.

"Okay," Eren says. "Thank you, we'll bring her back to this beautiful class shortly." And with that he winks, _fucking_ _ **winks**_ , and closes the door. We hear multiple screams and squeals echo from outside and I look to the side to see Eren covering his mouth to keep himself from laughing. "That never gets old." He pauses momentarily before curling his finger at Mikasa. "Come, you have to explain these overdue books."

"Mikasa, how could you forget to return these books? You're a straight A student."

Mikasa huffs before saying, "I was helping my brother with his little...work problem. Remember?"

"I don't remember you helping me." I say.

"Well last I checked you didn't want anything to do with our family."

"That was because of Kenny. I've always hated him, you know this. I even bit him when I was a child. That's why he lost one of his fingers."

Eren whistles, catching our attention. "I couldn't help but hear that you two are related?"

Mikasa nods. "Yep, he's my older brother." She says and ruffles her hair. "He's the oldest and the shortest."

"I will shove a cucumber so far up your ass that it will come out of your throat if you don't knock it off with the short jokes." I say and see Eren quiver a little.

"Is he always like this?" He asks Mikasa.

"Only if you tell him he's short. He doesn't like to talk about his height."

Eren looks between the two of us. "I mean, I do see a resemblance, but how could this little, grumpy thing be the brother of a beautiful, charming girl like yourself?"

"I'm not kidding about the cucumber either. Except I'll shove it down your throat." I say as I point to Eren.

"Nah, I'm good." Eren holds the door open for Mikasa and I then steps into the library.

"Caribbean, did you get the Asian goddess?"

"Asian goddess?" Mikasa questions.

"She never remembers anyone's name, so she gives us nicknames. I'm Caribbean cause the first thing she noticed was my eyes. Levi's is Raven cause the first thing she saw was his hair. And the uh...blonde kid...she calls him blonde coconut or Blondie."

"Oh." Mikasa says and walks into the librarian's office.

I look up at the clock and notice the time. 3:35. School ends in ten minutes. Eren walks to the back of the library. I spot Armin organizing some shelves and make my way over to him. I wince when I hear a moan from the back of the library.

 _Those horny bastards. Fucking in the library cause they can't control their hormones._

I tap Armin's shoulder. "Need any help?" He shakes his head.

"Could you call Erwin and see if he's on his way?"

"Why? Is Mike not picking us up?"

Armin wipes the dust off on one of the wipes and stands up. "He was supposed to, but I think something came up and now Erwin's coming to get us."

"Armin, I don't have my phone with me."

"It's okay, use mine." Armin hands me his phone and I unlock it. A picture of Armin and his brother greets me when I tap the home screen. I dial Erwin's number and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hey little brother, how are things?"

"It's Levi. Armin wanted me to call to see if you were on your way."

"Yeah, I'm about five minutes away. Did you miss me?" I roll my eyes.

"Why would I miss you? Kidding, I missed you a lot. I couldn't stand not having your body laying next to mine, caressing me, fucking me, making me scream." I say as I force myself not to gag.

"Good, cause I plan on making you scream my name rather loudly after my meeting today."

"Oh, who's coming over? Should I set the table?"

"It's just some important business people. And yes, set the table, we'll be having dinner in the dining room and then we will be in the sitting area, so make sure to have the wine ready."

"Okay, and what about my surprise?"

"You'll get it once we're home, I promise."

I crack a small smile. "I'm holding you to that."

"You always do. That's why I love you." I frown as he says the one word that I hate.

"I...l-lo-lo..."

"Levi, don't stress over it. When you are ready to confess to me, I'll be waiting." I hang up the phone when I hear the dial tone. I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh heavily.

"He said it again, didn't he?" Armin says as he dusts off his jeans.

"I couldn't say it back. I can't say it back, not after what he did to me six years ago. I still have nightmares about it. I can't forget his wandering hands on my shaking body. He touched me in places I didn't want to be touched. He doesn't deserve love, especially from me. I will never love that bastard."

"Then why do you put on this persona and make people think that you love him?"

"He has people watching everywhere. Even now. That's why I keep up the act." We quiet down when the intercom blares.

"Will the owner of the black Mercedes please move, you're blocking the buses from entering the parking lot."

"Oh shit!" I turn my head to see the horse-faced kid buttoning up his pants before rushing out the door.

"That ass never parks his car in the correct spot." Eren says as he smooths down his hair. He walks out of the library to follow the other male. I look over to find Armin with his mouth hanging wide open.

"Was he...and the horse-faced dude...were they-"

"Fucking?"

"Well...yeah."

"Then yes, they were. The brat's gay."

"Mikasa's gonna be heartbroken when she finds out."

"Yeah. Now let's go home."

And, on cue, the final bell rings. I grab Armin's bag and throw it over my shoulder. Mikasa comes out of the office looking as pale as ever.

"What happened to you?"

"She lectured me on why I should return books on time. Also she said that I should ask Eren out cause he's a cutie." She says when we head out the door. I walk her to the bus before hugging her again.

"You're coming home tonight, right?"

I shrug. "Erwin wants me to serve people for one of his meetings. So I might be able to come home or I might have to stay a little later tonight."

"Let me know if you are coming home. I'll unlock the door for you." I nod and walk with Armin to Erwin's car.

"Hey, sweetie." Erwin says and kisses my cheek. I pretend to blush and brush my bangs from my face. "Hey little brother." He ruffles Armin's hair. I sit in the passenger seat of his red Lamborghini. Armin sits in the backseat. "How was the first day back?" Erwin asks as he buckles himself in and starts the car.

"It was okay. Mikasa has a new crush." Armin says.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"A fucking asshole." I say.

"Well at least now we know that Mikasa will never have a chance with him." Armin says.

"And why's that?" Erwin asks when he pulls onto our street.

"Cause the little shit is gay." I say and fold my arms over my chest. "He was fooling around with his boyfriend behind the bookshelves in the library."

"He sounds like a kinky bastard." Erwin says. "Maybe I'll ask him for tips."

"If you ask for tips, then I'm never having sex with you ever again."

"I was joking." Erwin says.

We get to the house and I open the door for Erwin and Armin. Hanji mutters a low "Hello," before resuming her cooking. Armin heads up the stairs and Erwin curls his finger to tell me to follow him. I follow him into his study. He opens one of his drawers and hands me a silver box.

"This is your new uniform, now go change and see how it looks." I open the box and go into the bathroom. I stare horrified at the contents in the box. Thigh high black boots, a frilly black and white uniform, lacy black panties, and a plain black headband. It's a fucking maid uniform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, another chapter! I know this chapter is probably a piece of utter cow shit, but I tried my best. Also, for a warning, the first Levi/Erwin scene does contain some rape, so if you hate that, skip it. Armin finally curses and Hanji is still the same crazy bitch. Erwin is pretty much the same, a dominating, rapist, control freak. It probably doesn't seem like it, but Levi is starting to break down. We also have a surprise guest coming to Erwin's dinner party/ business meeting. Wonder who it is? Read and find out. Farlan and Isabel are mentioned a little in this chapter, but they will come up again in later chapters.**

 **Rape is not something to joke about, it is a serious thing that affects the lives of many. I do not mean to mock rape. I simply want people to understand that it is a serious crime that should not be tolerated.**

 **One last thing: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR THE CHARACTERS.**

 **Now that that's done, on to Chapter 3!**

A maid uniform. A motherfucking maid uniform. I shove the uniform back in the box and close it. I rush out of the bathroom and march into Erwin's study, frustration clouding my features. He has his back to me when I enter, and his phone pressed to his ear. I slam the box onto his desk, creating a loud noise. Erwin turns around to look at me.

"I'll call you back." He hangs up the phone. "What-"

"What the hell is this shit?" I say and pop open the lid of the box. "Why is my new uniform a maid's uniform? Do I look like a fucking maid to you?"

Erwin gets up from his chair and rounds the corner of his desk so he can stand in front of me. He places his hand against my cheek and starts rubbing the skin with his thumb. "Babe-"

"Don't you 'Babe' me. Answer my question." I say and remove his hand from my cheek.

Erwin clenches his jaw and grabs onto my shoulders. I wince as I feel his nails digging into my flesh.

"Did you just order me around?" He lets go of my shoulders and braces his hands at my sides.

"Yes I did order you around. Now, are you gonna answer my fucking question or not-" Erwin brings his fist down and connects it with my jaw. My head leans back with the impact and I reach my hand up to cover the injury. "What the hell Erwin?"

He grabs my collar and rips my shirt from my body. "You think you can order me around? You think you're hot shit? I am your Master and you are my slave." He says before he leans down and harshly bites into my collarbone. I hiss as another bite is placed on my shoulder. "I want you to get this into your pretty, stupid ass head. I own you. I've owed you since I was thirteen. You remember that night? How I took your virginity even though you didn't want me to?"

"You are a dick." I say and bite my lip when he removes my pants. He bites my thigh before he removes my boxers.

"But you love it, and you love me." Erwin says as he takes off his pants and underwear. He hooks my legs over his shoulders before he shoves his entire cock up my ass. I cry out as I feel my asshole tearing from the lack of preparation. Erwin groans as he feels my insides squeeze around him. "Oh, you feel so good. This reminds me of six years ago. You're still a little whore." He whispers into my ear before biting it.

"Fuck you." I whisper before I spit into his face.

He slams my head against the desk. "Yeah this definitely reminds me of how you acted on that night." He thrusts up into me and spreads my legs wider. I rake my nails down Erwin's back, trying to draw blood from him, but he catches on and grabs my wrists. He unties his tie from around his neck and binds my wrists together. He thrusts into me again and takes out a small blade from his jacket pocket.

"You remember this? It's the blade my father used to use to cut his wives." Erwin says with a crazy expression on his face. "He used to fuck them and cut them because he believed that a blood sacrifice was needed in order for him to one day rule the business world."

"You're fucking insane and your father is too." I say and instantly regret it.

I scream as Erwin stabs my left thigh. "I'm not insane, Rivaille. I'm perfectly fine." He says before he raises his small knife over my stomach. He's about to bring the blade down when-

"Erwin!" Armin calls from the doorway. "What are you doing?" He marches over to us and pushes Erwin away from me. I shudder as I feel Erwin's stiff cock slide out of me. Armin gathers me in his arms and calls for Hanji. She enters the room moments later with a rabid look on her face. Armin tells her to fetch a blanket and she disappears. He turns to Erwin to see him buttoning up his pants.

"What the hell do you think you were doing to Levi?" He says as he hugs my shaking form.

Erwin goes over to his jacket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He takes out a cigarette and lights it. He takes one puff before he leans against his desk.

"I was teaching him a lesson."

"Oh and what kind of lesson was it you man-whore?!" Hanji shouts as she returns with a blanket. She wraps the blanket around my body. "How you were going to kill him with that fucking small ass knife?!" She leans down and rubs my shoulders. I whimper a little and she pulls the blanket back to examine my body. She gasps as she sees my broken jaw, the bleeding bites on my thigh, collarbone, and shoulder, and the large stab wound on my thigh. I watch as Armin balls his right hand into a fist and marches over to his brother. He punches Erwin square in the mouth before he grabs his collar and pulls him out of the room.

"We are going to talk about this and alert your fucking therapist!" Armin yells.

"That fucking ass, I wish I could kill him myself." Hanji says.

"Y-You and m-me both." I say through chattering teeth. Hanji wraps the blanket tighter around me and rubs my shoulders to warm me up."H-Hanji...c-can we n-not be in this r-room?"

Hanji nods and she helps me stand up. I shout as I feel the intense pain in my ass. I end up limping and whimpering the entire way to the living room. Hanji has me lay on the couch, but I end up bumping into the coffee table in front of it.

"Damn thing." Hanji says. She grabs the ends and scoots it away from the couch. She hands me another blanket and rushes over to pick up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" I ask as I roll onto my side. I find that the pressure isn't as bad if I lay that way.

"I'm calling Dr. Jaegar. He's the only one that does house visits. I know you don't want to go to the hospital." Hanji says as she points to the blankets pooling around me.

"No, I don't want anybody coming here, I can treat myself."

"Rivaille, you don't know anything about medicine."

"I'll figure it out." I groan as I shift my position on the couch. "Ugh, this fucking hurts. Damn Erwin, I'm gonna kick his ass when I'm fully healed."

Hanji pats my head. "Lucky for you, I know a thing or two about medicine so I'll fix you up. You'll be fine just in time for the business meeting tonight."

"Let's just be done with this." I say and lean back against the couch. Hanji heads into the bathroom and comes back minutes later with a huge bag in her grasp. She pours the contents on the coffee table and picks up some bandages.

"So, how did the whole incident begin?" Hanji asks as she bandages my wounds. "Was it because of what happened six years ago?"

"No, it was over my new fucking uniform." I say and wince when she ties the bandage tightly around my collarbone. She quickly goes to work on the bite on my shoulder.

"What kind of uniform was it?"

"It was a maid uniform. It was all frilly and shit. Disgusting." I rest my hand on my thigh and apply pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

Hanji watches as I struggle with the pain. "That sick fuck. When he gets back here I'll gut him like a fish. I'll rip out his entrails and feed them to the rats in the basement. I'll rip his eyeballs out and squeeze the juice out of them before I-"

"Hanji," I say and place my hand on her shoulder. "Don't fight my battles for me. I can handle it, and if this gets worse, I'll be the one to end him."

"Rivaille." Hanji places her hand over mine. I look into her slightly crazy brown eyes. "It's gonna be all right."

"Hanji, don't lie. I know it's never going to be okay." I look over to the side. Hanji finishes dressing my wounds and instructs me to lay on the couch.

"I'll go get your clothes."

"No." I say. "Go get the maid uniform and fetch Erwin. I want to apologize." She nods and goes into Erwin's study and gets the stupid box with the overly girly uniform. I stand slowly and ignore the pain that is settling in every part of my body. "Hanji, could you look away?" She nods and covers her eyes. I drop the blankets and grab the lace panties and the frilly uniform. I slide on the panties. My fingers shake as I undo the laces that cover the back of the uniform before I step into the silky thing. I roll the stockings onto my legs and quickly step into the boots. I lace up the boots and go over to the mirror to look at myself. I pick up the headband and place it on my head. "Okay, Hanji you can open your eyes now."

Hanji uncovers her eyes and stares at me. I watch as she walks over and fixes my headband. "I really hate Erwin, but I gotta admit, you look good in this."

I release a low growl and sit on the couch, despite my sore ass. "Just go get Erwin."

Hanji nods and goes upstairs to get Erwin. I lay on the couch and hike up my skirt so that it shows the curve of my ass.

"You wanted to see me?" Erwin whispers into my ear. I jump and turn around to face him. He glares at me and crosses his arms over his chest. I scramble off of the couch and sit on my knees with my head looking down at the floor. I place my hands in my lap.

"I'm sorry Master Erwin, I was acting out of line when I said those things, I should have never ordered you around. I deserved all the injuries you gave me. I promise it won't happen again."

Erwin pats my head and sits on the couch. "While I appreciate the apology, I'm not letting you off the hook so easily." He opens the fly of his pants and beckons me over. I crawl over until I'm sitting in front of him. He shoves my face forward and pulls his boxers off of his half-hard penis. "I'll forgive you, if you help me with my problem."

I nod and cup the base of his penis. He inhales sharply and buries his fingers in my raven locks. My tongue shyly peeks out from my lips and licks a trail down the underside of his dick. I lick the dark vein lining his penis before I duck my head and pitch my tongue between his balls. Erwin groans and shoves my head closer. I move back and start sucking on his tip. I swirl my tongue around the hardened flesh and taste his pre-cum. I open my mouth wider and take his entire dick in.

"Fuck!" Erwin shouts as he scrapes his nails along my scalp.

I gag as he tries to get me to deep-throat him. I brace my hands on his hips and slide my mouth all the way down to the base of his member before I move back to the tip. I nibble on his tip gently and he holds my head in place as he fucks my mouth. I choke as his dick is forced down my throat. Erwin stills above me and I feel his cum running down my throat, forcing me to swallow. I cough when he takes his dick out of my mouth. "Good boy." He says as he leans down and places a kiss upon my forehead. He pulls his boxers and his pants back up. I stand from my place on the floor and bow to him.

"Was I able to earn your forgiveness?" I ask.

Erwin grabs my chin and leans up so he can kiss my lips. He licks the seam of my lips and I part them to allow his tongue access. His tongue slides along mine and he skims his fingers along the skirt of my uniform before he reaches down and squeezes my ass. He breaks away to rest his forehead against mine. "Yes, you did. Now, prepare yourself for the meeting tonight. I want you to look your best when I introduce you to my business partners, Rivaille."

I nod and head straight to the kitchen. Hanji is busy cooking over the stove when I enter. She curses at the spices in her hands and throws them on the counter. I shake my head and walk over to the table.

"Shitty glasses, why are you yelling at spices?"

Hanji turns around and opens her mouth to speak, only nothing comes out.

I snap my fingers in front of her face. "Hanji, what's wrong?"

"What did he make you do?" She says with a deadly tone to her voice.

"He made me take care of his 'problem'. Why?"

Hanji points to my mouth. "You have his cum on your lips. That's why I asked."

"Shit!" I say and grab a washcloth. I run over to the sink to wet it before I scrub my mouth. "Is that better?"

"Much better." Hanji says as she grabs a box of silverware. "Now, I need you to go set the table. Use this silverware."

"Why this silverware?" I ask. I pick up a spoon and scrunch my nose up at the weird coloring.

Hanji shrugs. "I don't know. Master Erwin requested this."

I head to the dining room and find Armin sitting, reading a book. I set the silverware down and go over to him.

"Master Armin, what are you doing in here?" I ask.

Armin sets down his book and smiles warmly at me. "Oh, Levi, I didn't see you there. I was reading about economics. It's quite interesting, wanna read it?"

"No thanks, I have to set the table."

"Am I in your way?" Armin asks.

"No, you're fine. You can stay." I say and start to take out the silverware. I sort the forks, spoons, and knives into assorted piles before I place napkins down and put them in the correct places. Knives on the left side of the plate and the spoons and forks on the right. I fold two other napkins and place them on the plates. I set down name tags before I dust my hands off on my skirt.

"Levi, why do you set the table like that?" Armin asks as he inspects the placement of the silverware.

"Oh, your brother likes the table set like this, so that's why."

Armin folds his hands on the table. "Speaking of my brother, are you okay? Cause I already yelled at him for injuring you."

"I'm okay, trust me. I've had worse."

"Are you referring to when you lost Isabel and Farlan?"

"...Yeah. I am."

Armin stands up and embraces me. "It's not your fault Levi. You tried to protect them, but it only went so far. You all knew what you were getting into when you started selling drugs."

I feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "I know. I just wish I could have taken the bullets for them."

Armin rubs my shoulders. "I know, I know."

I break away from him and wipe my eyes. "This is no time to be recalling the past. I need to get things done." I finish setting the table and make my way back to the kitchen where Erwin is standing over Hanji.

He runs his hand through his hair before he turns and sees me. "Levi, what are you doing?"

"I just finished setting the dining room table. Now I'm just gonna go upstairs and freshen up for tonight." I say and head to the staircase.

Erwin reaches out and grabs my arm. "I know I already said this, but make sure you look presentable. I have a very important guest coming over tonight. Also," He fishes around in his pocket before he produces a simple black mask lined with silver stitching. "You'll wear this to hide your identity. I wouldn't want anyone tracking you down and stealing you from me."

I nod. "We wouldn't want that." I turn around and contort my face into a look of utter disgust. If Erwin acted like this on a regular basis, then how would his guests act? I shake my head free of the thought and step into the upstairs bathroom. I dig through the medicine cabinet and find some bobby pins. I pull my bangs back a little and stick the bobby pins through before I re-adjust my headband. I find a pair of little white gloves and slip them onto my little hands. I flex my fingers to stretch them out. I put the mask on last and look at myself in the mirror. _I look like a chick._ All I see staring back at me is a petite, raven haired teen with a frilly black and white maid uniform on with white gloves and a mask. I grit my teeth and head to Armin's room to help him get ready. I knock before I enter and when he tells me to come in, I head in to see him fooling with his hair. He turns and smiles at me.

"Hey Levi, nice mask."

I sit on the edge of his bed. "My mask's the only thing you compliment? What about this horrible uniform your brother made me wear?"

Armin chuckles as he combs through his blonde bob. "Not gonna compliment that. I hate it just as much as you do, trust me." He flops down on the bed and I lay down next to him. "He treats you like you're his play thing. It's disgusting and wrong. He never wants to share you with anyone. He's done that ever since he was little."

"What do you mean? He treated his other partners like this too?"

Armin shakes his head slowly. "He did, but that's not what I meant. When he was a little kid, he would guard his toys. I tried to play with one of his toys and he just lost it." He pulls up his sleeve to reveal a two-inch long scratch mark. "He used a nail to scratch me. I've had this scar ever since then."

I bring his arm closer to my face to inspect the scar. "How come I've never seen this?"

"I always hid it with makeup or long sleeve shirts. Erwin apologized for it, he told me he'd never forgive himself because he hurt me, but now he's hurt you."

"Armin, it's okay, I'm okay. He forgave my behavior. I'm gonna be just fine. I just have to stay on his good side."

Armin stands from his bed and straightens his suit. He holds his hand out to me. "How about we go downstairs, Ms. Rivaille?"

"If you call me a woman again, I will castrate you with toenail clippers." I say and slap his hand away. Armin chuckles before he heads out of his room. I follow him downstairs and see Erwin fixing his tie in the mirror. He smooths his hair down and looks to see me descend the staircase. When I reach the bottom, he holds his hand out to me, and I humbly take it.

"You look stunning, aside from the bandages." He says and kisses my palm. I hide my face with my hand and act like I'm embarrassed. "Don't hide from me, Rivaille, you are too pretty for that."

"Stop Erwin, I'm not used to being complimented." I say and turn away from him. I feel his hands against my back. His fingers ghost over the laces on my back.

"You didn't lace this up? Don't worry, I'll do it for you." He says and laces up my back. He leans down and kisses up my spine. I shiver and shrink away from his lips.

"That tickles." I say with a pout.

Erwin kisses my cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. The guests will be here shortly, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Erwin leaves me with Armin and Hanji. I look over to see Hanji bouncing up and down, ready to explode. "Hanji, what the fuck are you jumping around for?"

"I just learned who the surprise guest is. It's Jaegar Jr."

Armin and I exchange confused looks. "Uh, Jaegar Jr.?" He asks. "Are you referring to Dr. Jaegar's son?"

Hanji nods and grabs Armin. She squeezes her arms tightly around him and I swear I hear his lungs pop.

"H-Hanji, I c-can't breathe." Armin manages to squeak out.

"Oops sorry." She lets him go and he takes a huge intake of breath. "I'm sorry, I just haven't seen little Jaegar Jr. since he was, you know, little. He was so cute and he had the prettiest eyes. They were such a pretty shade of blue-green, but he had little specks of gold in them. I swear you could drown in them."

"So the brat had pretty eyes, so what?" I say and tug on my skirt to try to get it to go past my upper thighs. No use. I sigh as I give up on my skirt and face Hanji. "Why were you describing his eyes?"

Hanji smirks. "I thought you might end up liking him. Who knows?" Her mouth molds into a perverted grin. "I can just imagine how you would act if your ass was being fucked by him. You wouldn't be able to look away from those beautiful orbs. You would be so submissive moaning from underneath him. Or maybe you'd be moaning from above him as you ride him."

"Stop being perverted Hanji. You're lucky Erwin's not here, otherwise he would have killed you by now."

"I don't give a fuck about him. I care about you."

"Then care about me and not my sex life!" I shout and head into the hallway. Hanji follows me and hugs me close. I rest my head against her shoulder and return her hug.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"It's okay, just try not to set me up with anyone while I'm still with Erwin. It's bad enough I'm with Erwin."

"I'll try, but trust me when I say this, Jaegar Jr. is hard to ignore. He's a true gem, and he would certainly cause you to cream your pants," Hanji says and looks down at my attire. "I mean panties."

I shove her back with my elbow and glance to the side to see Armin chuckling quietly. "What the fuck are you laughing at Blonde Coconut?"

Armin holds his stomach tightly as he continues to chuckle. "I'm-I'm sorry, but what Hanji said was funny. Cause, you know, you're not wearing pants."

I ruffle my skirt and flip him off. "Fuck you."

"Sorry, not into ravenettes. I prefer a nice brunette." Armin says as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "All joking aside, that was hella funny."

Hanji hugs Armin close and pets his head. "See, even Master Armin agrees that you should dump Eyebrows of Justice and go out with Jaegar Jr."

Armin pulls away from her. "Now, I never said that. I just said that you were right when you said that he was wearing panties and not pants. Don't think I am on your side."

Hanji pouts as Armin heads to the kitchen. "You traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor, we aren't playing Trouble in Terrorist Town. Besides, Levi is with my brother so you should stop trying to set him up with strangers."

"Jaegar's not a stranger. I've known him my whole life."

I smack her forehead. "You might know him, but I don't. Can we stop talking about this?"

"Talking about what?" Erwin asks as he steps into the room.

Armin throws his arm around Hanji's shoulders. "We were talking about how cute your boyfriend looks in his uniform." He looks to me and winks before he lets Hanji go.

Erwin throws his arm around my waist and bends down to place a light kiss against my temple. "Yes he is rather adorable, and he's all mine." He places his lips to my ear. "After the meeting, go up to my bedroom, I'll be waiting with a box of condoms, even though we don't use them." He kisses my bandaged shoulder and squeezes my hand.

"Hanji, can you take off my bandages? I don't think they would make a good impression."

Hanji nods and has me sit down on one of the arm chairs. She carefully unwraps the bandages and applies a light amount of medicine. "These will heal fine. She looks to the large stab wound on my thigh. "This one will heal, but it'll take a little longer."

I look down to see the dried blood soaking through the bandage Hanji removed. "As long as it is healing, that's fine. Thanks shitty glasses."

"Welcome short stack." Hanji says and almost squeals when the doorbell rings. "The guests are here! They're here! I wonder if Jaegar Jr. is with the rest of the guests."

Erwin laughs. "No, Jaegar has called me and told me he'll be a little late. His father assigned him to more patients, so his shift won't end until 9:00."

"But it's 8:40 now." Hanji whines. "I wanna see my baby, it's been so long since I've seen those ocean eyes."

"Hanji stop." I say and head to the door. I stop by the mirror and smooth down my hair before I grab the smooth golden doorknob. I open the door and curtsy to the guests. "Welcome to the Smith's humble abode. Master Erwin is very pleased to have you attend this meeting in his home, as is Master Armin. Now, if you'll follow me, I will show you to the dining room." I pass Hanji and see her give me a thumbs up. I roll my eyes as I push open the doors to the dining room. I direct each guest to their chairs and bow when I am done.

"Thank you miss." One guest calls out to me. I look down at his name tag. Mr. Oliver. He brushes his blonde hair away from his eyes and looks me up and down.

I shrink away from his gaze and put on my best smile. "You are welcome Mr. Oliver."

"Please, call me Jay." He says as he rearranges his silverware.

"Of course Jay." I say and bow to him. I stand in the corner and watch as Hanji pours the champagne for the guests. She catches my eye and winks discreetly when she sees my eyes drift over to Jaegar's name tag. When she's done, she stands beside me and we both bow to the men sitting at the table.

"We will be out with your food in a minute gentlemen." Hanji says as she straightens up and goes into the kitchen with me trailing after her. Once we're in the kitchen, she grabs a bowl of rice and another bottle of champagne. "Rivaille, can you get the red beans for me? Oh, and the rolls?" I nod and grab the large container of red beans and the rolls sitting in a basket next to them. I hold the door open for her and she thanks me under her breath.

I set down the rolls in the center of the table and curse when my skirt rises to reveal the slight curve to my ass. I look to the side to see the other guests looking at my behind. I refrain from kicking all of them in their teeth and set down the beans. Hanji sets down the last of the food and bows to the guests again. I curtsy. "Enjoy your food gentlemen."

"Hey, Erwin, how'd you get such a lovely maid in this house?" I glance down at the man's name tag who spoke. Mr. Williams.

Erwin takes a bite of his beans and rice and holds up his hand. He swallows his food and pats his mouth with a napkin. "To answer your question, Rivaille has worked for me since she was thirteen. She came to my house after she lost her parents to a deadly disease. Said she needed work, so I put her to work. I gave her a job where she cooks, cleans, and does other things."

Mr. Williams brushes his hair back and adjusts his glasses. "What do you mean by other things?"

"You know, like bedroom stuff." Erwin says with a gleam of lust in his eyes.

"Does she give you head? Does she like to be dominated? What position does she take it in?" Mr. Oliver shouts.

"To answer, yes, yes, and she prefers anal." Erwin says. His guests burst into a fit of shouting and whistles. I pretend to blush and be embarrassed when they glance at me, when on the inside, I could skin them all alive.

"So she takes it up the ass? Doesn't that take a lot of preparation?" Another guest shouts out.

"Mr. Arlert, I don't care how long it takes to prep her, as long as she is ready for me. Some times we don't use prep and I wouldn't want to be inside her vagina, I prefer to be in a girl's ass. That and I don't want her suddenly getting pregnant and leaving me to pay child support. I hate kids, you all know this." His guests nod in agreement.

"I sure hope Jaegar doesn't wind up getting his girlfriend pregnant. Poor thing is so small she could break in two."

"That and Jaegar's a beast in bed. I remember when I used to date him. I'd have bite marks and scratches all over my back and shoulders."

"Cody, stop that. We need to talk about business."

"No," Erwin says and lays his fork down once he's finished his meal. "Tell me about Jaegar's bedroom habits."

Cody blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Well first off, Jaegar's not a bitch. He's not submissive, he's very dominant. He gets jealous easily. I remember when this girl was checking me out at the mall, he got so jealous that he pulled me into the nearest dressing room and fucked me. He kept whispering 'You're mine' in my ear. While his voice was scary, the whole experience was hot. We came out of the dressing room with bite marks and scratches covering both of our bodies. We also had very messed up after sex hair."

"Interesting." Erwin says as he takes a sip of his drink. "Anything else about Mr. Jaegar?"

Cody nods. "Yeah, he's kinky. Like, really kinky. He likes handcuffs and any other form of bondage. He prefers anal, but he'll settle for oral. He likes to pull hair too. That's all I know."

"One more question, is Jaegar bisexual or is he gay?" This time, it's Mr. Oliver that asks.

"Last time I checked he was bisexual." Cody says.

"Well, I've learned a lot more about Jaegar than I would have liked." Mr. Williams says.

Erwin chuckles. "How about we get another bottle of drink. Rivaille, do we any tequila in the kitchen?"

"I don't know Master, but I'll go check." I head back into the kitchen and fiddle around in the cabinet. I push away a box of crackers and some chips and find the tequila bottle. I turn around to bring it back when Hanji steps into the kitchen. "What?" I ask with an irritated tone.

"After hearing how Jaegar is when he's in the bedroom, I thought you'd be dropping your panties and fingering yourself in the bathroom."

"You're fucking disgusting, shitty glasses. I told you before and I'll tell you again, I'm not interested in anybody other than Erwin. Now if you'll excuse me." I say and exit the kitchen. I open the bottle and refill everyone's glasses with tequila. I make it to Erwin's seat and feel his fingers grab me underneath my skirt. The truth is, I'm painfully hard. After hearing about Jaegar's bedroom habits, I felt my dick growing and throbbing inside the lace panties. Who is this kid and what is he doing to me?

"You're hard Rivaille." Erwin whispers into my ear. " Maybe I can leave the boys and meet you in the upstairs bathroom?"

"No, it's fine. I want you to catch up with these wonderful guys. You deserve some off time from me. Besides, if we wait until later, we'll be really horny."

Erwin smirks. "All right, you win. I'll stay, but as soon as the last guest leaves, you and I are going to that bedroom and I'm going to fill you up all night long."

I shiver when he slides his fingers away from my crotch. "Good, I look forward to it."

"Now how about we talk about-" The faint ding of the doorbell cuts off the rest of Erwin's sentence.

"Is that Jaegar? Late as always." Mr. Oliver says.

"Geez, that guy is such a whore. Please tell me he's not sitting by me." Mr. William says.

Cody points to the empty seat. "No, he'll be sitting by Erwin as indicated by the name tags."

"Oh stop, Mr. Williams." Erwin says. "Rivaille, go fetch the door."

I nod and turn on the heel of my boots. I exit the dining room and enter the kitchen. "Hey shitty glasses, the doorbell rang. It's your precious little shitty brat."

"Le-, er, Rivaille." Hanji shouts being careful to not compromise my identity. "That's not very nice."

"I don't have to be nice to him. It's bad enough I've had to hear about him for the last twenty minutes."

Hanji huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "You're such a sourpuss."

"What the fuck does that mean? I don't even have a pussy, so how could it be sour?"

"It's an expression dumb ass." Hanji says as she glances up at the clock. "It's 9:15."

"No shit." I say as I lay my hand on the cool surface on the doorknob. "I better not regret letting his ass in." I open the door and my eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I stare up at the shining Caribbean eyes and feel my heart begin to race against my rib cage. "Eren?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Chapter 4 is here! Let's set off the sparklers! Oh wait, it's not the Fourth of July yet...oh well. Never too early to start celebrating cause I finally finished this Chapter. The Chapter was a bitch to write. I kept writing and re-writing because I felt like I could've added more. And I did some research and it turns out that Project X was supposed to be a funny movie, but it turned out to be terrible. I wanted Eren to have something going on with him besides his past, so I thought, why not have him go through a traumatic science/medical experiment where he has super healing abilities. This is not a spoiler, he's gonna have healing abilities. Also I wanted to include some sexy thoughts about Eren from Levi. One of my favorite lines comes from one of my favorite cosplayers on Youtube. Her name is Mishkali. This quote is from a video called "Eren and Mikasa" and it was from Eren regarding Levi, but I've switched it so now it's from Levi regarding Eren. Hint: It involves pancakes. I know right now, you're probably like, "WTF why is she writing about pancakes?" But trust me! I thought it was a good line and I laughed so hard when she said it dressed as Eren. Anyway, in this Chapter: Eren sees Rivaille's injuries and treats "her", Erwin and Eren get into it, we get some back story about Levi and Eren's pasts, and Levi is being a thirsty bitch at Hanji's apartment. Also minor spoiler for this chapter: Levi and Eren share a bed, well, a sofa sleeper, but still. They're making progress!**

 **Warning: Colorful vocabulary for those who are new. For those that are not new you already know this.**

 **Rape is not something to joke about, it is a serious thing that affects the lives of many. I do not mean to mock rape. I simply want people to understand that it is a serious crime that should not be tolerated.**

 **Italics are Levi's thoughts. Remember, be on the lookout for the pancake one!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOIN OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **ENJOY YOUR MAGICAL READING JOURNEY!**

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Eren asks as he removes his coat. I hold my hand out to grab it from him. His fingers brush lightly against mine for a split second, but I ignore it. I put his coat in the closet and look up into his ocean eyes. _Be cool, act polite, otherwise you'll upset Erwin._

"No, no you don't." I curtsy to him. "My name's Rivaille. Nice to meet you, Master Erwin has told me about you."

"Has he?" He says as he loosens his tie. He brushes a hand through his unruly locks before he shoves it into his jean's pocket. "I've never seen you around here before, were you just hired?"

"No, I've been working here since I was thirteen. Petra was the maid, but she got into a car accident a few years ago, so her place was left vacant. Erwin promoted me to maid right after her funeral was held." I smack a hand over my mouth. What the hell was that? Why am I telling him this? This was supposed to stay between Erwin and I.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Eren says.

"Don't worry about it. It was years ago." I say and curl my finger at him. "Come. Master Erwin and the others are waiting for you in the dining room. I'll show you there." I feel his hand grab mine. I look back to see him staring at my collarbone and my shoulder.

"How did you get these marks?" Eren asks as he brushes his fingers along my collarbone. "They look fresh, there's still dried blood on the wounds. Didn't you clean them?"

"I had a friend clean them. She bandaged them too, but I told her it wouldn't make a good impression if I showed up with bandages covering my skin."

Eren looks down to my thigh. He reaches down, but I shove his hand away. "I appreciate your concern Master Jaegar, but I am okay. Now, follow me to the sitting room."

"No." He says. I turn around and grab the collar of his shirt. _That's it, fuck being polite._

"What did you just say you fucknugget?" I ask.

He lays his hand over mine and pulls it back from his collar. I freeze as he reaches down and skims his fingers along my jaw. He presses into my flesh lightly, and I flinch. "Sorry, does that hurt?"

"Yes you ass-wipe, of course it fucking hurts."

"Hm. Colorful vocabulary. I thought you were a maid, not a sailor."

"Fuck you."

Eren smirks. "You remind me of someone I met in the library today. He was an annoying prick, but he was right about my horrible cleaning habits."

"Are you talking about Levi?" I ask as he grabs my hand and drags me into the bathroom.

He stops and turns back to look at me. "How do you know him?"

"He's my brother."

Eren crosses his arms. "He never mentioned he had another sister."

 _That's cause I don't shitface._ "Yeah, I figured he wouldn't. The only sister he ever brings up is Mikasa, have you ever met her?"

"Yeah, but she seemed a little too out of my league, and I'm seeing someone right now."

"Then why are you in the bathroom alone with me?" I say as I move a little closer to him. Our thighs are sitting against each other.

"Are you trying to flirt with me Ms. Rivaille?" Eren asks as he moves away from me.

"Depends, is it working?" _Shut up Levi, what the fuck are you doing?_ The inner voice in my head shouts. _You hate this kid, right? Right?_ "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I say as I move away from him.

"It's okay, we all get a little horny at one point." Eren says as he turns away from me to lock the door.

"R-Right." I say as I shift to try to take some of the pressure off of my hardness. _Get a hold of_ _yourself, Levi._

"Now, where do you keep your med-kit?" I point to the cabinet and he nods before he opens it. He ruffles through the contents before he pulls out some ointment. "Sit on the sink." I sit on the sink and he smears some of the ointment on his fingers. I wince when the cold medicine hits my heated skin. I hear Eren curse before he removes his fingers. "Did you break your jaw? Is that why the skin is so bruised?"

"Yeah, but my friend set it back in place. She knows her way around medicine."

Eren wipes his hands on one of the towels. "Well, I'm glad she did. How did you break it?"

"I...uh...w-well...I hit my jaw on the...counter in the kitchen." I lie. Eren arches an eyebrow but doesn't ask any more questions about it. I hop off the sink and grab his hand. "I'm going to bring you to see Erwin, but first, I want you to meet someone." I lead him into the kitchen where Hanji disappeared to after I opened the door. "Hanji, Jaegar's here, why did you run off?"

"Cause it's been years since I've seen him, what am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? Le-..uh..Rivaille, help me."

"You've been avoiding me because you didn't know what to say to me?" Eren says as he steps through the door. He flashes his famous cocky smile before he grabs Hanji and pulls her into a hug. "I've missed you Hanji, ever since my mother died, things haven't been the same. You weren't working there anymore, so there was no one there to cheer me up." He says.

Hanji pets his hair and I lean against the counter. I look to the side and fix my mask.

"Oh, we're being rude. Eren, you've met Rivaille?" Hanji asks.

"Yes, she's been an excellent maid so far, although I had to treat her jaw. Seems she's not taking care of herself. Told me she hit her jaw on that counter."

"He-I mean she, said that? Well she always was clumsy, but who can blame her? She catches the attention of every male she's around with her overly curvy body, her fierce silver eyes, and her smooth raven hair." Hanji says as she goes up behind me and flips my skirt up. My panties are shown for a split second before I bring my skirt down and cover the back.

"H-Hanji, don't do that, M-Master Erwin will kill you."

"I already told you I don't give a single fuck about that man." She says with a serious tone.

"Still, you just made me flash Master Jaegar."

Eren smiles. "It wasn't an unwelcome sight." My heartbeat picks up its pace when he winks at me.

"Whatever," I say and grab his hand. "I'll take you to Erwin now." I let go of his hand before I open the door to the dining room. I bow when I get there. "Master Erwin, pardon us, but here is Master Jaegar."

Eren glances to me once I rise and discreetly winks at me. He puts on his cocky smile and goes to take his seat. "Sorry I'm late gentlemen, but my father wouldn't let me leave work."

"But don't you love your job?" Cody asks.

"Oh hey ex-lover, how are things?" Eren says as he tips back a shot of tequila that was left on the table.

"Better, I've met a woman. Her name is Crystal and she's currently pregnant."

"With your kid?" Eren asks. "Cause if so, I don't believe that, cause when we were together, you never wanted to be inside me, much less anyone else."

"Cause you were a jealous, dominating prick!" Cody shouts.

"And a man-whore!" Mr. Williams adds.

"Guys, where did all this come from?" Eren asks.

Erwin finally decides to speak up. "Mr. Jaegar, I have heard some rumors and decided to run a background check to find out how much of it is true, and I am truly surprised at what I've found." He pulls out a file and flips it open. "Let's see. Your name is Eren Jaegar, but you weren't always rich. You were born inside a strip club under your mother Carla Jaegar and her drug addict boyfriend Grisha. When you reached the age of fourteen, you started stripping to help your family pay rent for your run down apartment. You even offered special services which included blow jobs, hand jobs, and spreading your ass for anybody that wanted it. The only way you became rich was by inheriting your grandfather's money and his house after he died. If you didn't have all this wealth, would you still be stripping for tips?"

"What a whore."

"I'm surprised his daddy didn't sell him for drugs."

"It disgusts me that we have an ungrateful whore in the business world."

Eren stands up and slams his hands down on the table. "Enough! I'm sick of all of you assholes downgrading me just because I wasn't born from money like the rest of you! I'm human and I bleed like the rest of you! And Erwin, how dare you say that when you have an injured, broken maid in your house who you clearly don't give a shit about!"

"You have no right to be talking to or even looking at my maid. You may be rich now, but you were a poor, dirty slut. Now get out of my house!" Erwin says as he throws his glass at Eren. The glass manages to cut Eren's arm and a trail of blood streams out of the cut. " I guess you do bleed like the rest of us...wait, what?" Erwin says as he watches the cut on Eren's arm shrink to a small scar. The blood stops altogether. "What the fuck?"

Eren smirks. "So, my father and your father were working on a special project and you never knew about it? You don't remember Project X?" Erwin's eyes widen.

I step forward. "W-What's Project X?"

"Rivaille, get away from us. Go upstairs!"

"No, why don't you get away from him?"

Erwin turns to me. "Did you just order me around again?" He grabs me by the collar and lifts me up. "Do you not remember your punishment from earlier? Do I need to remind you?" He says as he goes to unzip his pants.

"Don't you dare hurt him, you piece of shit!" Hanji yells as she grabs Erwin and makes him let go of me. She punches him and he falls to the floor.

"Him?" The guests, and Eren, ask.

"Yes." Hanji says. I step forward to Erwin and kick his face with the heel of my boot. I lean down and grab his hair. I slam his face into the floor repeatedly until I see blood soaking the carpet. "Him."

I remove my mask and toss it to the floor. I hear Eren gasp.

"Levi?" He whispers, but I ignore it. I grab a knife from the table and go over to Erwin. I stab his shoulder and then his thigh before I slice his cheek, neck, collarbone, and back. "Put this in your tiny stupid ass-licking, cock-sucking, head. I'm done with you. You'll never see me again, I quit. If I ever see you or if you go after anyone I care about, I'll kill you." I throw the knife to the side and face Hanji, Eren, and the other guests. "I'm out of here after I change. Hanji, Eren, you're welcome at my house anytime, even though I don't really like him." I say as I point to Eren.

"Then what was with the flirting in the bathroom?" Eren says.

"I can go pick the knife up and shove it up your dick." I say as I head to the upstairs bathroom.

"No thanks." Eren says as he follows me.

"Brat, why are you following me?" I say. I look up to see his eyes have changed to a teal color. Before I'm aware of my actions, I reach my hand up to touch his cheek. "Why do you have such pretty eyes?" I ask as I lower my hand and turn around.

"I'm following you because I don't want Erwin to come and kill you and I have pretty eyes cause it's in my genetics. Any more questions?"

"Yeah," I say and open the bathroom door, "What Erwin said, was that all true?"

Eren nods. "Yeah, everything down to the part about me being a stripper." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "I'll let you change now. Be sure to hurry up though."

"Bitch, don't rush me."

Eren chuckles. "Okay, I won't." I shut the door and grab my clothes from earlier. I unlace the back of the maid uniform and take it off. I slip the lace panties down my legs and wince when they brush against the stab wound. I look down to see that my erection from earlier has disappeared. I slip on my boxers and my jeans. I put on my shirt and discard the bobby pins and the headband. I rake my fingers through my hair before I open the bathroom door. Eren hands me my Converse and I lightly shove him. I notice that his eyes are still teal and not the Caribbean color they usually are. I unzip the boots and step out of them. I gasp when the arches of my feet hit the ground.

"Oh, you have no idea how good it feels to not be in those fucking boots." I say as I remove the other one and slip on my socks. I put on my red Converse and fish around in my pocket for my phone. I head down the stairs with Eren following closely behind. "I gotta dial Mikasa's number and tell her that I'm heading home and I'm bringing guests."

"No, Levi, you two can stay at my place." Hanji says when we get to the front door. She gets her keys out of her pocket. "I only have one bed, but it's just me, Sawney, and Bean there. I have a sleeper sofa, so you two can share or one of you can sleep on the sofa and the other can sleep on the floor."

Eren shrugs. "I don't care where I sleep, as long as I get out of this place."

"Agreed. Let's go." I say.

"Levi?" I turn my head to see Armin standing in the doorway. "Where are you going?"

I stride over and pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. I can't stay with your brother any longer. I've suffered through six years of abuse, and I can't take it anymore."

"I understand." He turns to Hanji and Eren. "Take care of him, okay?" They nod and Armin lets me go. "Go, I'll deal with my brother, and his guests." I nod and head out the door with Hanji and Eren by my side. I dial Mikasa's number and hold the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" Her groggy voice answers.

"Hey sis. I'm going to spend the night over at Hanji's. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh huh, that's fine. One question: why?" She asks.

"I quit my job." I say and hear her sharp intake of breath.

"Levi, are you saying that you're-"

"Free from Erwin? Yes. I'm no longer his slave."

"You know he'll come after you."

"I'll be prepared. I have street experience, remember?" I ask.

"We both have that experience." Mikasa says. "We had to develop street skills to be able to survive." I hear her yawn. "Anyway, have fun at Hanji's."

"I'll try, but I'll probably stay up and clean her apartment."

Mikasa laughs. "Good luck with that, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"All right, good night."

"Night."

I hang up the phone and get into the back seat of Hanji's car. Eren slides into the passenger's seat and turns around to look at me.

"You okay?" He asks when he sees my shaking state.

"Yeah, it's just...I haven't fought back in six years. I must sound so weak." Hanji opens the driver's side door and slides in. She puts the key in the ignition and starts the car. I hear the sharp click of her seat belt being buckled and I follow by buckling mine.

"Don't mind me boys, keep talking." She says as she backs out of the driveway and drives to her place.

Eren holds my hand in his. His palm is warm and takes the chill away from my body. "It's okay, you deserve better than Erwin. How did that happen anyway, I mean, if you don't mind me asking?"

I sigh and tighten my hold on his hand. "It was six years ago and Mikasa and I were living on the streets. I befriended a girl named Isabel and a guy named Farlan. They were drug dealers and one day, they went to sell some drugs to some gang. I tagged along and it turned into a shootout. I was shoved to the ground and knocked out. When I awoke, Isabel and Farlan's corpses greeted me with lifeless eyes. He was shot in the torso and the thigh. She was shot in the head. I was ten when I entered the profession of a prostitute. I never did blow jobs or any type of penetration though, too disgusting. One day, I got a sixteen year old client with blonde hair, blue eyes, and bushy eyebrows. He seemed kind and sweet. He gave me fifty dollars and dragged me into the back room. That was when he changed. He stripped me of my clothing and forced me to deep-throat him. I spit his cum into his face and he slammed my head into the floor. He entered me without any preparation, so I had blood gushing out. He came inside me too and, I thought that the best thing for me to do in that moment was to grab the nearest blade and cut my thighs, arms,and legs, and wait for death."

"Levi, I'm so sorry." Eren says. He reaches up to wipe away the tears I didn't know were streaming down my face. "I didn't have the best life ever either, and you already know about it."

"I didn't hear the full story. All I heard were the things Erwin said." I say and place my hand over his. "Please tell me the full story."

Eren sighs. "As you know, I was born at a strip club because my mother was a stripper. She went there to celebrate her friend's birthday when she felt her water break. I was born on one of the couches they use when they have a client for lap dances. I was supposed to have a twin sister named Erin,but she died in my mother's arms after she was born. My mother became so depressed she started doing drugs. My father was a drug addict, but he was also a dealer. He was the one who supplied her with the drugs. He was arrested five times and my mother bailed him out each time. My mother went to rehab and gave up drugs, but she started smoking when I was six. She used to smoke a pack a day. My father had stopped selling drugs at this time. One of my best friends was shot and killed before my very eyes by gang members. I was eleven at the time. I became a stripper when I was fourteen. I always had clients cause they loved my submissive attitude on the stage. I let those guys violate me every day I went to work. It lasted for a full year. My grandfather died when I turned fifteen and in his will, he gave everything to my father. He got the house, the money, the business. We moved into his mansion in Maria Hills and took over the business. Everything was going okay, I had girls swooning around me after I changed my appearance. My mother fell ill with terminal lung cancer a few years ago. She had two years to live. We took her on a bunch of trips and made her last two years memorable. She passed away two months ago. My father sold our house and we moved down here with his new wife. While at the old house, I found myself attracted to this annoying guy with blonde and brown hair and that was when I lost my first kiss. His name is Jean and he's still my boyfriend. Anything else you want to know, Rivaille?"

I shiver as my real name rolls off of Eren's tongue. "N-No. I'm good." I look over to Hanji sitting in the driver's seat. "Actually, how did you two meet?"

Hanji speaks up now. "I was the first cook the Jaegar's had when they got rich."

"You were the best cook ever." Eren say as he lets go of my hand.

I shrink back into the car seat and lay my head on the headrest. "So, shitty glasses how far are we from your place?"

Hanji looks at me through the rear view mirror. "We're not too far, maybe a mile away."

Eren turns to me and pulls out his phone. He throws me a pair of headphones and tells me to plug them in. I wipe off one headphone and put it in my ear. Eren puts the other one in and he switches on his music. "We might as well make the best of it." He says as he sets his phone down on the seat.

Hanji turns on her radio to the news station. She shushes Eren when he starts to mumble the lyrics to the song. He pauses the song and Hanji turns up the volume.

"Welcome to Channel 3 news. Now for your local weather. Bob?" The woman says.

A male voice comes on. "Thank you Carla. Now, there is a twenty percent chance of rain for tonight, but there's an eighty percent chance for tomorrow, so make sure you have the umbrella ready. Now on to traffic with Lee."

There's static before another male voice comes on. "Thanks Bob. Now for Maria, there is no heavy traffic that is visible, but Rose does have little traffic since we had that concert earlier. Sina is a little congested as well, but that could be because of the people being discharged from the hospital or the number of college students partying tonight. As of now, the traffic isn't a huge problem, but we will continue to track it to keep you updated."

Hanji switches off the radio. "Boys, after this street, my apartment will be there." She turns the street and we see a light orange complex shining in the street light. She pulls into the small parking lot and parks in the first spot closest to the door. "Here we are boys."

I open the car door and step out. I shut the door and step aside so Eren can open his door. Hanji shuts his door and she leads us upstairs to her apartment. She purses her lips and lays her finger against them.

"Now boys, everyone is asleep, so you need to be quiet." She opens the door and is met with soft barking. "Shh, Bean. Hey Sawney." She reaches her hand out and pets Sawney's soft tan ears. Bean shoves her hand away from Sawney and wags his fluffy brown tail. She pets him for a few seconds before she stands and heads into the apartment. I follow her and Eren follows behind us. She unfolds the couch and smooths down the bed part. "Okay, who'll sleep on the couch?"

Eren goes to sit on the floor. "Rivaille can have the couch, it's been a while since I've slept on the floor."

"No." I say. "We can share the couch." _What are you planning?_ My brain asks.

"Are you sure it would be fine?" Eren asks.

"Yes." _No._

He stands from the floor and brushes off his clothes. "Are you fine with me being in nothing but my underwear?"

"Yeah that's fine." _No it isn't!_ My brain shouts at me. I watch as he removes his shirt and my mouth drops open. This bitch has a fucking eight pack. I feel drool slip from my mouth and I reach my hand up to wipe it away. God damn him and his perfect body. _I wanna eat pancakes off of those abs._ I shake my head and turn to see Hanji eating a bowl of cereal, watching the whole thing. I turn back to see Eren, in his boxers, walking over to Hanji to get some cereal. And hot damn, his cock is nothing to laugh at. _I just want to run_ _my tongue up and down the length of it. I want it in my mouth, I want to drink his cum._ I reach my hand up and slap myself. _Snap out of it!_

"Levi, you okay?" Eren asks with a raised brow.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." I say as I remove my shirt. "Are you okay with me sleeping without a shirt?" I feel inferior with my six pack.

"Yeah that's fine." Eren says and takes a bite of his cereal.

"Rivaille, you should eat, you haven't eaten since breakfast." Hanji says.

"How did you-"

"Armin told me earlier. He's worried about you. Even though you left his brother, he still going to worry about you." She throws me a box of Lucky Charms. "Now eat."

"Fine." I say and grab a bowl from the cabinet. I open her fridge and grab the milk. I pour the cereal into the bowl and pour the milk in after. "Your spoons better not be dirty."

"Nope." Hanji says. "Ever since you slept here last time, they've been clean. I've washed them to your standards."

I pull out a spoon and inspect it. No dirt or dust. "Good job shitty glasses. Who knew you could clean?" I take a bite of my cereal and turn around to sit at the counter. "So, we have school tomorrow." I say and gesture to Eren. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Eren asks as he goes to wash his bowl.

"I mean, are we going?"

"Why wouldn't we go?" He asks. "Are you afraid of Erwin?"

"He's abused me for six years, so yes, I'm afraid of him." I say and wash out my bowl when I finish eating my cereal. I go over to the bed and settle in on the right side. Eren comes over and settles in on the left. I bury my head into the pillow and fold my hands around my head.

"We're going to school tomorrow Levi. Okay?"

"Okay." I mumble. I feel the mattress shift as Eren lies down. I roll onto my side and face away from him. "Eren?"

"Hm?" He mumbles.

"Will you ever tell me what Project X is?"

"Maybe someday." He says. I feel his hand pat my head before he settles back on his side of the bed. "Now, get some sleep."

"Okay." I say and close my eyes. The last thing I think before sleep pulls me under is: _I finally_ _got away from Erwin. I'm free._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! This chapter was not a complete pain in the ass to write, but it was difficult. The ending will surprise most of you though. I tried to leave you all in suspense for the next chapter so, like always, this chapter ends with a cliffhanger! I know, I'm so evil! HaHaHa!**

 **In this Chapter (I feel like this could be read with like a Previously on *insert show name here* voice):Levi wakes up in a hard situation (wink), Hanji confronts Levi about his feelings and gives him a pair of skinny jeans, Eren and Levi are back in school, there's a gang of boys who love to stare at Levi, Levi takes a shower at school and things happen, but not good things, bad, bad things, and Eren and Levi walk into the library and get a surprise.**

 **Rape is not something to joke about, it is a serious thing that affects the lives of many. I do not mean to mock rape. I simply want people to understand that it is a serious crime that should not be tolerated.**

 **Once again, Italic are Levi's thoughts, except for that huge paragraph, that's his dream.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR THE CHARACTERS!**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

My eyes open to the harsh sunlight shining into them and I feel sweat running down my forehead. _When did it get so hot?_ I reach my hand up to shield my eyes and move to sit up. I feel a slight pressure around my waist and I'm forced back down on the bed.

"Wha-"

"Mm, don't leave yet." Eren whispers. I glance back to see that he's spooning me.

I move to get up again, but freeze when he shifts his hips against my backside. His erection rests against the crack of my ass. I try to get away but he only moves his hips closer. I shiver when his breath fans along the back of my neck and his erection moves in-between my cheeks.

"Don't leave yet, you're so warm." He nuzzles his nose against my neck. "You smell so good, Jean."

My eyes widen and I reach my hand back and punch his jaw. He tumbles off the sofa with a loud groan and cups his jaw.

"What the fuck was that?" He asks as he rubs the bruise forming on his jaw.

"Don't pretend you don't know, pervert!" I shout as I go get my shirt from off of the floor.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Eren asks as he stands from the floor and gathers his jeans and shirt.

"I'm calling the person who had his dick pressing against my ass a pervert." I say and slip on my shirt.

"What? I never-" He looks down and notices his morning wood. "Shit, I'm sorry Rivaille. It must be hard for you."

"Please don't talk about things being hard for me when your penis is still clearly erect."

Eren covers his erection with his hands. "Well excuse my anatomy." He heads to the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take care of this and then we'll go to school."

"Okay, but I need to change. I feel filthy in these clothes."

"Oh I got that covered." Hanji says as she hands us some clothes. "There my ex's and he forgot to get them, so instead of burning them, I'll let you borrow them. Also, I only have enough water to supply one shower today."

"It's okay, I'll just use the showers at school." I say as I reach into the fridge and grab a bottle of water.

"So Eren did you have a wet dream about my dear little Levi?" Hanji asks when she hands him a plain blue shirt.

Eren grabs the shirt from Hanji along with another pair of jeans. "What? No, I wasn't having a wet dream about Levi."

"It was about Jean then? Have you ever let that stallion tap that ass?" Hanji asks as Eren steps into the bathroom.

"Been there, done that. Hanji you're four years late with that comment." Eren closes the bathroom door and a few minutes later, we hear the water from the shower running. Hanji turns to me and hands me a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt.

"Skinny jeans? Really?" I say as I take a sip from my water bottle.

Hanji shrugs. "I thought they would look good on you. That and I wanna see if Eren notices your ass."

"He has a boyfriend and he's happy and I'm not interested, so why are you still trying to set us up?"

Hanji shrugs again. "I have a feeling that Jean's gonna cheat on Eren again."

I hold up my hand. "Wait, again? He's cheated on him before?"

"Once. He cheated on him with this guy named Marco. Eren took him back. The only reason Jean is staying with him is because Eren's supposed to inherit the family business. He's only in it for the money. Well, that and Eren's a good fuck."

"I didn't need to know that."

"Yes you did. I saw you all hot and bothered after Mr. Cody described his bedroom habits. You thought I didn't notice how you were trying to hide your hardness?"

"I admit that I did get a little horny hearing those things, and I will admit that all I was thinking about was how he would dominate me, but that was before I found out he was the boy I hate."

Hanji smiles. "Well I guess he's not the boy you hate now."

"No, I still hate him, it's just that now…"

"Now you wanna ride him like a merri-go-round." Hanji says. She pokes my cheek and I swat her hand away. "Poor little Rivaille has a crush on the guy he claims to hate."

"I do hate him! He's messy and annoying and he's got those stupid pretty eyes that you can't help but get lost in."

Hanji chuckles under her breath. "Not to mention that he's got a secret. Project X."

I nod. "Yeah, he told me he'd tell me about it someday, but I don't know when that someday will be."

"Trust me, it's a painful thing to talk about. I know cause I was there in the middle of it. I'm surprised he didn't wake you with his screaming last night."

"He was screaming?" I ask as I finish my water and throw the bottle away.

"Yeah, he has nightmares from the whole Project X experience. He woke up screaming and I rushed in and saw him wiping tears from his eyes and you clinging to him in your sleep."

I blush as I slip on the shirt and skinny jeans before I go over to the sofa and grab my shoes. I put them on and start to fold the sofa bed back.

"Wait!" Hanji says. "Keep the couch like that. I have a feeling that Erwin's going to visit your house later and I'd rather you be here where it's safe."

"Hanji, like I said before, I can fight my own battles, but if it makes you feel better, I'll stay here."

"Thank Goodness." Hanji says. The sound of the water shutting off draws our attention to the bathroom door, where a shirtless Eren stands with a towel in his hand, drying his hair. Against my inner voice's shouting, I shift my eyes down to stare at his sexy abs. I feel my cock throb from in-between my legs and I shift my attention to the corner of the room. Thankfully, Eren puts down the towel and puts his shirt on. He grabs his shoes and slips them on.

"You ready to go?" He asks as he holds his hand out to me. I notice that the bruise I gave him earlier is gone.

I push his hand away and walk to the front door. Hanji runs over and pushes it open. "Bye Sawney! Bye Bean!" She calls as she ushers us outside and closes the door.

"Where are those little rascals anyway?" Eren asks and brushes a hand through his chocolate locks.

Hanji takes her keys out of her pocket and walks down the stairs to her car. "Oh, they're sleeping in my room. They're such lazy fuzzballs, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess." I say as I slide into the backseat.

"I appreciate you bringing us to school today Hanji. This evening, I'm going to go to work, but I'll get my ride and bring it over so I can bring Levi to school." Eren says. He slips into the passenger seat and buckles his seat belt. I feel my cheeks heat up when he turns around and flashes a genuine smile in my direction.

I tug the seat belt over my body. "Y-You don't have to do that." _Why the hell am I stuttering?_

Eren flashes another smile and reaches back to pat my head. "I insist. After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"R-Right. Friends." _Oh, what's that going down the toilet? The hate I held for him._

Eren turns back around in his seat and I release a deep breath. I hold my hand against my chest and try to will my heartbeat to stop racing. Hanji turns on the radio and we listen to the weather forecast for the week. Well, she listens to the news. I lay my head against the seat and close my eyes. I vaguely hear Eren humming to his music before sleep drags me under.

 _"Erwin, what do you see in this dirty boy?"_

 _I look up with teary eyes at the blonde, blue-eyed man. He smooths his hand along his barely there beard and taps his finger against his knee._

 _Erwin fixes his tie and combs through his undercut before he clears his throat. "I believe that this boy can be our personal butler. He seems to hate filth despite being filthy and he does other services."_

 _"Other services? Like what?" The man says as he gets up from his chair and walks over to where I kneel. He lifts my chin up with his finger and inspects my face. "He's easy on the eyes, short, looks like he could easily be dominated, a bit feminine. Interesting."_

 _Erwin kneels beside me and pulls my head back. He skims his finger down my throat before he bites into the sensitive flesh. I shriek and try to break out of his grip. "This one's a prostitute. He knows how to perform special services. He even treated me to a taste of his ass. I'm telling you father, we would make a lot of money to have him be a butler and then assist guests during dinner parties."_

 _"You're suggesting we hire a prostitute and have him fuck our guests during our dinner parties?"_

 _"Yes and he could be the family whore. Anyone could fuck him, you, me, hell even Armin."_

 _"All right I accept the offer. First, let me test out the merchandise."_

 _Erwin nods and leaves the room. His father pushes me to the ground and sheds his shirt before he rids me of my pants and boxers. He licks up my chest and I squirm at the feeling of his disgusting tongue lapping at my skin._

 _"Keep still whore, I bet you're going to enjoy this." He says as he lines himself up with my entrance. I scream as my backside rips open and blood gushes out._

"Levi? Rivaille?" I hear someone calling my name and shaking me. I open my eyes and quickly sit up, only to slam my forehead against something. I take a deep breath to try to compose myself. I look up and see Eren standing outside the car, rubbing his forehead.

"Eren?" I ask and unbuckle my seat belt. I brace my hand on my forehead to shield my eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"Thank you for the headbutt, shortie." He says and smirks at the little twitch I make. "We're at school. Come on." He says as he steps out the way to allow me to exit the car. "Are you okay? You look a little spooked."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine." I say and slam the car door. Hanji wishes us luck today and drives off. I run my fingers through my hair and walk to the front steps. Eren stays by my side and scrolls through his music.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Eren asks.

"Yes, I'm fucking fine. Stop asking."

Eren quiets down and puts his hands in his pockets. I sigh and look to the school parking lot to see the buses pull in. I spot Mikasa climbing off the bus. She hugs me when she gets to the steps.

"Hey there big brother."

"Hey. You're in a good mood today."

Mikasa nods. "Yeah well I'm just glad that you never have to go back to the Smith's house."

"Me too."

"Me three." Eren says and throws his arms around us. I look over to see Mikasa blushing. I shrug off his arm and head to the doors. Mikasa reluctantly removes Eren's arm and takes her Algebra book out of her bag. I lean against the wall and wait for the bell to ring.

"So…" Eren says.

"Eren!" He looks over and sees Jean heading over. When he nears us, he grabs Eren's waist and tries to pull him into a kiss, but Eren shoves him away.

"Jean stop. I'm not in the mood, it's too early in the morning."

Jean stomps away and rejoins his friends. Eren shakes his head and turns back to face us.

"I'm sorry about him. He's always moody in the morning and I'd rather you guys not see that."

Mikasa nods. "I understand, when you live with Levi, you get used to his foul morning behavior."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you have a short temper."

"Was that another short joke? I have a lot of pencils in my locker. Don't make me use them to dismember you."

"You can't dismember someone with pencils." Eren says over the sound of the bell ringing.

"You'd be surprised what Levi can do." Mikasa says as she nears her classroom. She fist bumps me and waves to Eren. "I gotta go, otherwise Mr. Henry will be pissed."

"I'll, I mean we'll, see you at lunch." She nods and disappears into the classroom. I shove my hands into my pockets and continue walking to class with Eren. He whistles when I walk in front in him.

"Forgive me for saying this, but damn you got a nice ass." Eren says. I glance behind me to see him staring at my butt and I decide to tease him. I sway my hips as I walk and watch as his eyes follow the movement. "Have you always worn those jeans?"

"No, these were Hanji's ex's. She's washing my jeans now along with yours. She gave me these cause she said my ass would look good in these."

"She's got good taste. I think you have some fans." I look to the side to see a group of guys staring at my behind. They look to me and then to Eren and I swear I see their expressions darken.

"Oh those guys aren't important. They've always stared at me, I swear this school contains nothing but perverts." We round the corner and see the classroom. I walk in first with Eren following closely behind. Everyone stops what they're doing to stare at us. One girl whistles and the others drool over Eren. I see some guys checking me out as I go to take my seat next to Armin. Eren gets sidetracked and begins talking to a group of girls. I rest my hands on my desk and sigh.

"Tired?" Armin asks from next to me.

"Huh? Oh, no, no. I'm not tired. It's just weird seeing you here and not having to serve you or your brother and or father. By the way, how did you deal with him?"

Armin winks. "I put him in the hospital. He's considered mentally unstable now. I'm alone at home, well, actually, I hang out with the service. It's pretty boring without you and Hanji there. Speaking of which, how is she?" He hands me my sketchbook and I open it to a blank page.

"She's the same as usual. She's still trying to get Eren and I together. Why didn't you tell me he was Jaegar Jr.?"

"To be honest, I didn't know. I mean, I never attended any of my father's or Erwin's dinner parties or meetings. I know how they were like a few years ago though."

"Yeah, well I don't have a job so how can I pay for art school?"

Armin begins to speak but is interrupted by Ms. Karen slamming the door. She fixes her hair and tugs off her rain coat.

"Man when they said it was going to rain, they meant it. It's pouring outside. I couldn't even go get my drug- I mean, my work from home, so you kids can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't violate school rules."

"Can we tell scary stories?" One guy asks. I believe his name is Reiner. I look over to see him grab Bertold's ass.

"Oh yeah and have all the girls and some guys scared to go to sleep at night." Eren says as he goes to take his seat next to me. "I understand that some of you want the girls to be scared so you can comfort them, but I don't. I wouldn't want any of these precious flowers to be frightened."

"Oh give it a rest Jaegar." Reiner says. "We all know you're faking it. Quit the act."

"What act? I'm simply saying that we shouldn't tell ghost stories. The girls will be frightened and you might scare little Levi here too."

"Fuck you. I've heard and seen worse things. Ghost stories don't faze me." I say as I continue to sketch another picture of Eren's face.

"I'm sorry, I just love to tease you." Eren says. He throws his arm around me and I try my hardest not to blush.

"Since when are you two buddies?" Armin asks.

Eren removes his arm from around me. "Since last night."

Reiner gets up out of his chair. "What did you two do last night?"

Eren smiles. "Nothing, just hung out and slept over at a friend's house."

Reiner approaches me and leans down so he's in our faces. He turns to me and winks when I gaze up at him. "Hey there sexy." I ignore him and continue to sketch in my book. "Listen, I've seen you around school before and I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful booty. I could see myself massaging those mounds until the cows come home. What do you say? How about you meet me out back of the gym and I show you a good time?" He grabs me by my collar and forces me to look at him. "Hey, pay attention to me shortie."

"Don't call him that. Trust me, you don't wanna make fun of his height." Eren says as he stands from his seat. "Now Reiner, let him go." I look over to see his eyes change to the same teal color I saw last night.

Reiner laughs. "Oh come on, what's an adorable, short, helpless thing like him gonna do?"

I head butt him and wretch myself from his grasp. He grabs his forehead and spews out curses. He reaches out to get me, but I manage to dodge it. I grab his hand and twist his wrist until I hear a sickening crack. Reiner falls to his knees and howls in pain. I stand over him and kick his face with the heel of my shoe until I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn to see Eren looking at me with his regular Caribbean eyes. I smile and reach down to grab Reiner's hair. He screams when I pull it to force him to look at me.

"Listen here you towering oaf. Do not approach me or Eren ever again, unless you want your eyeballs gouged out and fed to the birds outside. Is that what you want?" Reiner shakes his head no. "Then don't fuck with me and don't talk about my height." I say as I let him go.

He scoots away. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Eren told you not to talk about my height. You didn't listen."

"You didn't have to kick me in the face."

"Yes he did." Eren says.

The bell rings dismissing us for lunch. I head downstairs and walk with Eren to the cafeteria. I spot the gym and tug on his arm to get his attention.

"I'm going to go shower. I can't stand being filthy. Tell Mikasa and Armin I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay." Eren leans down to whisper in my ear. "Have a nice shower." Then he turns and heads inside the cafeteria. I head into the gym and go to the showers. I pull the curtain back and rid myself of my clothes. I step inside the shower and wrap the curtain back around to hide myself. I turn on the water and let it cascade down my shoulders and back. I scrub my hair and pick up the little soap bottle. I squeeze a huge amount on my hands and start scrubbing my body. I hear the curtain being pulled back and I'm shoved against the tiled wall. My eyes are covered by a rag and my mouth is currently holding a t-shirt.

"Hello, you little sexy thing." A voice whispers into my left ear. I flinch and attempt to swat the intruder away. "Oh, no, no, no, we can't have you flailing around." The stranger says. He ties my hands and lifts them up. He ties them around the shower head and picks up my lower body.

"Mmph." I say against the fabric of the shirt.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Were you asking for this?" I feel my ass contract in pain as the stranger penetrates it. He starts to thrust in and out of my entrance and moans into my ear. I shake my head and try to spit out the shirt, but to no avail. The stranger licks the shell of my ear and drives his cock back into my ass. "It's too bad your little lover can't save you now. Yes that little Jaegar boy will be so mad when he finds out that his property now belongs to me." He licks my chest and sucks on my nipple. "I must say, I wonder what he sees in you. You're short, rude, and unattentive, but you do have a very sexy asshole. Maybe that's why he stays with you, because he can fuck you anytime he feels like it." He lifts my legs over his shoulders and thrusts deeply into me. I turn my head to the side and allow my tears to fall. " I will admit that I was jealous seeing you walking next to him this morning in those jeans, but now I've caught you off guard. And now you're all mine." The stranger says as he stills inside me and I feel his semen dripping down my leg. He pulls out of me and unties my hands, but keeps the gag in my mouth and the rag against my eyes. "Now, you'll address me as lover and nothing else. I'll see you later, my pet." I hear his footsteps becoming distant as he exits the shower.

I rip the rag away from my eyes and take the shirt out of my mouth. Who the fuck was that? How could I let my guard down like that? I sit in the still streaming water and wash the cum from my asshole before I gather my clothes and exit the shower. I enter the locker room and put my clothes on. I heave a sigh and wipe the tears from my eyes before I limp to the cafeteria.

"Levi, over here!" Mikasa shouts from across the room. Armin and Eren sit cross from us. I slowly sit on the chair and wince when it comes into contact with my recently bruised hole.

"You okay?" Armin asks. Mikasa gives me my tray and a bottle of water. A ham and cheese sandwich and a container full of vegetables litter it. I quickly gulp down the water with the food.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just slipped in the shower. I think I might have hurt my tailbone." I see Eren raise a curious brow, but I pay it no mind. I get up to throw my tray away when I slip and someone catches me.

"That was close." I freeze when I hear that voice. It's the voice of the guy from the showers. I ball my hand into a fist. "Hello pet. I told you I would see you later. Now, how about you come sit with me and forget about Jaegar?"

"Fuck no. I would never sit next to you." I say and break out of his grip. I walk back over to the table and see Eren looking at the guy who caught me.

"You know him?" He asks.

"Never seen him before. Must be new."

"Wasn't he part of that trio of boys who were staring at your ass this morning?"

"Oh, I never even thought about that."

The bell rings and I go with Eren and Armin to the library. Eren grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Armin you go on ahead, I need to talk to Levi."

Armin nods and heads inside. Eren takes me to a table next to the library and sits on top of it. He lays his hands in his lap.

"So, what really happened in the shower?" He asks.

"I told you, I slipped on the tile and I fell on my ass."

"I want the truth Rivaille. I can smell blood." Eren says. He eyes change to teal. "That guy in the cafeteria seemed to know you and you two have never spoken before and all of a sudden you're talking with him."

"Okay, okay. The truth is, I was taking a shower when all of a sudden, I'm blindfolded and tied up and this guy is whispering things into my ear and shoving his cock up my ass. And I can't speak cause he gagged me, so I couldn't call for help. He said that he was jealous because he thinks we're lovers and he wants you to be jealous because he marked me as his. He thinks I belong to him now."

"That's fucking stupid, everyone knows we're not together. Where would he get that thought from?"

"Maybe because you were staring at my ass."

"I was not!" Eren shouts as he gets up from the table.

"Don't deny it! I saw you! I even teased you by swaying my hips cause I wanted you to look!" I cover my mouth with my hand and turn away from him.

"Wait, what?" Eren asks.

"I didn't say anything! You're hearing things." I flick his nose. "You need to go clean your ears out, hearing things that weren't said." I head inside the library and hear a very high pitched moan from the back bookshelves. "Did you hear that?"

Eren grabs my hand. "Stop trying to change the subject." Another moan cuts off his sentence. "What the fuck was that?" He lets go of my hand and walks to the back of the library with me trailing closely behind. He turns to the right and stands frozen in place. "Jean?" He whispers.

I come up behind him and see that it is his boyfriend, shirtless, with his pants unbuttoned and around his ankles. What I didn't expect to see was the small blonde under him with his legs wide open. "Armin?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 is here, finally! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story, but please refrain from throwing knives at me. I've just been busy and having a bit of writer's block on how to continue this story, so that's why I haven't been updating recently. Also, I've been working on another story, but it won't be posted for a while, at least not until I finish with my other story, _Tainted Love_. You'll just have to wait and see what it is, maybe I'll drop some hints at the end of some chapters, who knows?**

 ** **Rape is not something to joke about, it is a serious thing that affects the lives of many. I do not mean to mock rape. I simply want people to understand that it is a serious crime that should not be tolerated.****

 **Where we left off: Eren and Levi saw Jean fucking Armin behind the bookshelves in the library.**

 **I DO NOT ATTACK ON TITAN/SHINKGEKI NO KYOJIN!**

 **On to the Chapter!**

"Jean?" Eren whispers again. Armin shoves Jean off of him and goes to retrieve his pants from off of the floor. Jean reaches up to grab Armin's arm when he sees that he's got company.

"Eren? What are you doing here?" Jean asks as he pulls his pants up and buttons them.

Eren balls his hand into a fist and looks down at the floor. "You bastard." He whispers.

"What?" Jean asks. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that you're a bastard! A cheating bastard! I should've known that you'd cheat on me again, I just never thought that it would be with him." He says and points to Armin. Armin blushes and looks down in shame.

"Eren…" Armin begins, but I lay my hand on his shoulder and shake my head. He nods and gets up. He disappears to the front of the library and we hear the loud slam of the door as he leaves.

Jean reaches out to smooth his fingers against Eren's cheek, but Eren swats his hand away. "Eren, I'm sorry. Words cannot express how sorry I am."

"No, words can't. Moans show how sorry you're not. I can't believe I trusted you. I should have known when you cheated on me with Marco that you'd do it again. That's it, we're done." Eren turns and heads to the entrance to the library. I go to follow him when a hand shoots out and grabs my waist. A hand sneaks up my chest and brings my shirt up with it. I cry out when said hand fondles my chest. Lips kiss down my neck and I squirm to get out of the embrace.

"You think you can escape? That's funny. I know what you and my boyfriend do at Hanji's apartment, and I just want to say that I do not condone leading him on when he has me."

"He had you. Didn't you just hear him? He's done with you."

Jean smirks and kisses my cheek. "Maybe for now, but he'll be back, begging me for forgiveness. He always does that. He's such a good little slut, though I must say that you are a good one too. May I ask how Erwin is?"

I freeze and turn my head to meet his dark eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh Rivaille, everyone knows. Erwin's out of the hospital and he's been looking for you. How would he feel if he finds out that you've been making moves towards my boyfriend?" Jean asks and turns me around. He braces his hand in my hair and slams my face into the bookshelf. I groan and feel my lip split open, blood trailing out in a thin red ribbon. "I'll give you a piece of advice, stay away from Eren or you'll lose your life."

I spit some blood out onto the bookshelf. "Like hell I will. I don't give a shit about my life. I've been trying to off myself ever since I got involved with Erwin."

Jean tsks. "The boss will not be happy about that."

"Boss?"

"Mr. Smith, Erwin's father. He came back from his business trip to find his oldest son locked in a mental hospital and his son sleeping with his bodyguard. What a pity. But he managed to release his son from the hospital. That's why Erwin's looking for you now. He wants to take you back and do dirty things to you. Before he claims you again, I'd like to get a little taste for myself." He goes to unzip my pants when a book smacks the back of his head. I look up to see Armin breathing heavily. He smiles to me and leans over Jean's sleeping form to smack the book over his forehead and his nose, breaking it. He throws the book down when he's done and places his hands on his hips.

"That…asshole…I fucking….hate him." He says between pants.

"Then why were you sleeping with him?" I ask as I wipe my mouth. Armin hands me a handkerchief and I hold it to my lips.

"I didn't have a choice. He told me he'd torture you because my father ordered him to. He said he was going to tie you up and force you to do stuff to him if I didn't spread my legs for him. He said after this was done that he'd leave us alone, but I guess not now."

"Is it true that Erwin's back?"

Armin nods and that is all the confirmation that I need. I feel my breathing pick up and I lean back against the shelf. I lay my hand on my forehead and close my eyes. My whole body aches with the knowledge that Erwin's back and looking for me. Armin rubs my back.

"Eren." I say.

"You should go to him. He really needs someone now and I don't want to wind up getting punched by a pretty eyed teenage boy with anger issues."

"He doesn't have anger issues." I say.

Armin shrugs. "I wouldn't know. You're the one that's been staying with him."

"How would I know what he's like? I mean, sure, I stayed with him and we shared a bed, but that doesn't mean-"

"Wait, hold the phone, you shared a bed with him?"

 _Oh shit._ "W-Well, it wasn't really a bed, it was a sofa sleeper. You know, the couch that folds out into a bed."

"That's still considered a bed. So, did you two get to know each other better?" Armin says as he wipes the sweat from his brow.

I arch an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Armin rolls his eyes. "I mean, did you two engage in any sexual activities?"

"No, no we didn't. I did wake up with his cock pressing against my ass though."

"Oh, did you enjoy that?"

I push Armin away from me. "First Hanji, now you. Why are all of my friends perverts?"

"We're just looking out for you."

"By asking me how good it felt when Eren pressed his cock against me?"

"So you admit that it did feel good?" Armin asks.

I blush and make my way up to the front door. "Shut up!" I shout as I close the door behind me. I take a deep breath and watch the trees sway in the breeze.

"Peaceful, isn't it?"

I look up to see Eren sitting on the concrete roof, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"What are you doing up there?" I ask.

Eren looks down. "This is where I go when things suck ass. I always go up to a roof. I even did it when I was a kid, though at that time, I was always alone, aside from Jean. He used to accompany. We would joke about the maids and we would play tag up there. That was when I first realized that I loved him. Then he goes and cheats on me again. I guess Hanji was right not to trust him."

"You knew about that?"

Eren smiles. "I've known ever since I was little. Jean was always chasing after rich woman and men. He always told me that he would marry a successful person and take their riches away from them. I was just hoping that he would change his mind as he aged. Guess I was wrong." He pats the spot next to him. "Come join me?"

I nod and climb up the ladder. My shoes crunch under the loose rocks and I plop down next to him. I notice him looking at my lip. "Is it still bleeding?" He nods.

"Who did that to you?"

"Who do you think?"

Eren taps his chin. "Well Armin's too much of a pussy to really do anything so, Jean?"

I pat his head. "Ding, ding, ding. You're correct."

He reaches out to cup my cheek. "Does it hurt?"

I shake my head, but wince when he swipes his thumb along the cut. "Not really, I'm used to pain worse than this."

"That's bullshit, you just winced."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. I'm not fighting you on this one."

I lay back against the concrete of the roof and close my eyes. "Well, okay, it does hurt, but that's none of your concern. After all, pain has made me who I am today."

Eren skims his finger along my lip and I open my eyes. "It is my concern. You're my friend and you're hurt. Do you want me to heal you?"

"What? No, it's fine. It doesn't hurt that much."

"But I insist." He says as he nudges closer.

I let him cup my cheek again. "How would you heal it? You don't have a med kit with you."

Eren smirks and then winks at me, his eyes turning to their mysterious teal color. I tilt my head in confusion. "I don't need one." He moves closer to my face.

"What does that even mean-" I gasp as he draws my bleeding lip into his mouth. He sucks on it gently and I find myself unable to stop the moan that comes unbidden to my throat. His laugh vibrates against my lip and I groan as I reach up and tangle my hands in his hair. He lets go of my lip and moves back an inch.

"What was that for?" I whisper.

"I just healed you."

I reach my hand up to poke my lip. I don't feel any pain and the cut is completely gone. I gasp as I reach into my pocket and take out my mirror. It's just as I said. No cut, no pain. "Holy shit, how did you do that?"

"Part of my Project X powers."

"Oh." I say and put the mirror away. I look up into his teal eyes and smile. He smiles back and moves in again. He presses his lips to mine and I freeze in my tracks. After a few minutes of me sitting there looking utterly dumb, I respond by pushing against the pressure of his lips. I move to push him back onto the concrete roof. He groans when I straddle his lap and grind my hips down. He places his hands on my hips and pushes me forward so I'm grinding my pelvis down against his. I moan when he latches onto my collarbone and sucks the flesh. He licks the crease in my lips and I eagerly part them to welcome his hot tongue. Our tongues slide against each other and I whimper when he sucks my tongue into his mouth. We break away and he flips our positions so that I'm lying on the hard surface of the roof. He settles down on top of me. I open my legs and thread them around his waist. He kisses down my neck and slides his hand underneath my shirt. We hear the loud ding of the bell and reluctantly pull away from each other. Eren gathers his things and stands.

He scratches the back of his head and clears his throat. "Well I'll…I'll see you at Hanji's."

I nod because words fail me at this point. I watch as he climbs down the ladder and heads to the parking lot where a sleek black Jaguar opens its door. Eren climbs inside and I find my heart breaking as he shuts the door and the black car drives off. Only one thought comes to my mind: _What the fuck just happened?_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Sorry for the absence. I was sick and I had two concussions due to the freaking school bus. I have literally nothing else to say. This story has no uploading schedule, I'll upload when I feel like it.**

 **I do not Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

I slowly slide into the passenger seat of Hanji's car. She turns her head and notices my confused state.

"What's wrong, Levi?" She says as she reaches to move my bangs out of my eyes.

I swat her hand away and turn to stare out the window. "None of your goddamn business."

"Is it something that has to do with Eren?" She says as she turns out of the parking lot. "I saw him earlier. He told me that he's going to work. He's bringing his ride over so I don't have to bring you two in the morning anymore, I must say I'll miss it. You two are like my little babies."

"Oh fuck off." I say.

"Levi, something happened. Why won't you tell me?" Hanji asks, her voice filled with worry. "Please tell me what happened."

I sigh and continue to stare out the window. I play with the ends of my hair and clear my throat. "Everything was fine…I guess. I went to the showers and…and…"

"And?" Hanji asks.

"I got raped." I whisper.

Hanji slams on the brakes, causing the car behind us to honk their horn loudly. Hanji rolls her window down and flicks them off. "What happened after that?"

"I went to lunch, Eren noticed something was up. The guy found me during lunch and told me that I was his. He thought Eren and I were together. Eren and I had a talk, we entered the library and…you were right Hanji."

"Right about what?" Hanji asks.

"Jean. He was fucking Armin behind the bookshelves."

Hanji looks shocked. "Armin?"

I nod. "Yeah, he threatened Armin. Armin had no other choice."

"He could've twisted that bastard's head from his shoulders." Hanji says as she steps on the gas. "Anything else I need to know?"

I blush and hide my face in my hands. "Eren and I kinda…"

"Kinda what?" Hanji says, her eyes widening. "Levi, you didn't!"

I turn to her and hold my hands up. "It's not that. We almost did, but the bell stopped us. I can't believe we did that though." I lay my head in my hands again. "It's awkward between us now. Hanji, I'm his friend and we just engaged in a make out session. That's not something friends do."

"Lemme ask you something. Do you like him, and I mean as more than a friend?" Hanji asks, her brown eyes boring into my grey.

"I-I don't know. I mean, it felt nice when he was between my legs." I say and slap my hand over my mouth. I did not just say that.

"He was between your legs?! I thought you just said you two made out."

"We did, and then other stuff happened."

Hanji lays her hand over her heart. "Please tell me you didn't do the hump in the rump."

"Hanji, what the fuck!" I say. "No, we didn't."

Hanji pulls into her parking space in front of her apartment. "Tell me what you two did do."

"Just a bit of grinding and kissing."

"Tongue?" She asks as she heads upstairs, her keys jingling in her palm.

"God yes." I say as she unlocks the door.

Hanji sits at the counter and pours herself a glass of water. "Was he moaning?"

I sit on the sofa and pull my knees up to my chest. "He was groaning. There's a difference."

"Levi, he's into you. You should ask him out."

"What? No."

"Why not?" Hanji asks, pouting."Eren's a cutie. Someone's gonna snatch him up soon."

I lay back against the sofa. "So, he can do whatever he wants and he can have whoever he wants. It's not my business."

"What happens when he wants you?"

"He won't."

Hanji sighs and goes into her room. I hear the soft click of her lock before releasing a low sigh. I open up my phone and glare at my missed calls. Three from an unknown number and two from Mikasa. I sigh and close my phone. I sit up on the couch and grab the remote. I switch on the news and lay back against the cushions. Some was shot at ten this morning, a cat got stuck in a tree, and the election results are in for our new Mayor. I hear Hanji's door open and she comes in wearing purple mesh shorts and a grey tank top.

"Watching the news?" She asks.

"Yeah, nothing interesting though."

"Want some dinner? I only have cereal."

"That's fine." I say and stand from the couch. I get my cereal and sit next to Hanji on the couch.

"Eren's supposed to be coming soon."

I hum in reply and munch on my food. Sawney jumps onto the couch and I scratch his tan ears. He mewls softly and nuzzles his chin against my hand. Bean barks and hops onto the couch, his paws digging into my thighs. His slimy tongue licks my cheek.

"Hey Bean, you're a good boy, aren't you?" I ask, petting his fluffy brown head.

"Bean's a sweetheart." I hear from behind me. I turn to see Eren dressed in scrubs, his lips pulled back into a grin.

"You're back." I say softly.

"Yeah, my shift ended early. I was supposed to come here at twelve." He says as he puts his bag down. "Did I miss anything?"

Hanji smirks, but shakes her head. "No, you didn't. We just watched the news. Did you get your ride?"

Eren rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, about that…I couldn't get the car. Don't worry, I got my other ride."

"Which is?" Hanji asks.

"A motorcycle."

I gulp loudly, trying to imagine a leather-clad Eren riding a motorcycle. Hanji clears her throat. "Well, I'll leave you two. It's time I went to bed."

"It's 5:00." I say.

"Yeah, and I now work nightshift. I need rest." She says before slamming her door shut.

I fidget on the sofa when Een comes to sit beside me.

"So…"

"So…" He repeats.

"I'm sorry." I say.

He looks to the side, eyebrow arched. "Sorry for what?"

"For the kiss...and everything else."

"Oh." Eren says. "It's okay. We were just letting out our anger. I was frustrated with Jean and you were still mad over Erwin. No harm done, we're still friends."

"Yeah, we are."

"Stop acting so awkward Levi. We kissed, so what? Doesn't change anything, does it?" Eren asks.

"I guess not. You're still the same shitty asshole brat I met on the first day of school." I say and lay back against the cushions. "Except now you're my friend."

Eren chuckles and lays beside me. "Oh I forgot to tell you. I got you a job at our Hospital."

"What kind of job?"

"Receptionist."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. One of ours quit because she moved, so we have an opening. I talked to my father about it and he agreed. He knows what Erwin's like and he said he's glad that I was the one that prompted you to leave him."

"You weren't the one to make me leave. I've wanted to leave since I was thirteen."

He nudges me and stands. "Well, I'm gonna go shower and then we can go to bed. And before you say anything, I know it's almost six, I'm tired." He grabs his bag and takes it into the bathroom with him. I change the channel on the television and watch some sappy romantic comedy. I could cut the tension with a knife as I watch the man and woman stare at each other. I hear the shower shut off and I turn my head as Eren steps out with grey sweatpants hanging loosely over his hips and a plain red shirt. He runs his fingers through his dripping brown locks and I swallow thickly. _I'm in deep shit._

"Something wrong?" Eren asks when he notices me staring.

"No, nothing." I say and turn my attention back to the television. I reach down and rub Bean's ears. His brown tail swings back and forth.

Eren plops down beside me and rests his head on the armrest. "When did Hanji come get you?"

"A few minutes after we kissed and you left."

"Look, I didn't mean to leave. I had to work, I would've stayed there and talked it out with you, but I had other things to do."

"I know." I say and draw my knees back up to my chest. "You should get some rest, I can see you're tired." I brush his bangs back with my hand. "Sleep, I'll wake you in the morning."

"Night." He says and turns over. I hear his soft snoring almost instantly. I sigh and settle down beside him. I run my fingers through his hair. He hums contentedly in his sleep and nuzzles the side of my palm. I feel my cheeks warm as I retract my hand and turn away from him. _Yep, I'm in deep shit._ I close my eyes and will my stuttering heartbeat to calm down.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for soooooooo long. I had many issues and problems within family to deal with. First of all, my old computer broke and died, an** **d my friend that said she would fix it graduated and stopped talking to me. Second, I've been busy with school and some...things happened in 2016. I was sad and angry and while I was at school, I cut up my wrist with my house key. They sent me home and my parents put me on suicide watch for three months. Three months with no phone, no tv, and no computer. I'm doing okay now, I'm seeking help and so far I'm clean with all that stuff. Third, in 20** **17, my cousin overdosed and passed away so we had to make arrangements and I fell into a short depression. Fourth, my grandfather died on the 16 of this month and we just had his funeral so don't expect me to post as often as I used to.**

 **So that's it for now, please enjoy the chapter it may be a piece of shit, but...whatever.**

 **Do I really need to say I don't own these characters?**

I wake to the sound of barking. I reach over and grab the remote. "Shut up Bean!" I shout as I chuck the remote over in his direction.

"So mean." I turn my head to see Eren fully dressed leaning against the counter. "Are you always this grouchy in the morning?"

In answer, I huff and turn around on the couch. I also hold up my hand and flip him off. "Let me sleep."

"If you sleep, you'll miss class today."

"Fuck school." I mutter sleepily.

"You'll also miss your new job this afternoon."

I sit up quickly. "Alright, I'm up." I say and reach my hand up to cover my mouth as I yawn. "What's up?" I ask as Eren's eyes fall to his phone as it beeps.

"Nothing, just my late alarm going off." He says, swiping at his phone screen. "Also, Mikasa called you earlier. I told her you needed to sleep."

"You answered my phone?" I ask him, pulling off my shirt and going to find a clean one.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" He asks me, leaning against the wall now.

"No, it's just...it's a little personal don't you think?" I say pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Dude, it's not like I went on your phone and looked at your nudes." He says smirking.

I turn around and level him with a glare. "How'd you know there were nudes on my phone?"

"Did I say that out loud?" He asks. "I mean, if it's fair, I'll let you look at mine." He says, handing over his phone. "Just don't get too hot and bothered by them."

"Like I ever would." I say, scoffing. _Even though I probably would._ "So, ready to go?"

"Sure, just wear this." He says, tossing me a helmet. We make it to his motorcycle and my mouth almost falls open in shock and amazement.

"You have a Harley Davidson?" I ask, admiring the machine in front of us. It's polished red reflects the sunlight.

"You're surprised?" Eren asks me.

"Well...yeah. You never took me as the motorcycle type." I say as I climb onto it behind Eren. We both put our helmets on and I throw my arms around Eren's waist as we take off towards school. All eyes are on us as we pull up to the school. I take my helmet off, Eren doing the same, and climb off the motorcycle.

"It seems we've got an audience." Eren says, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "Most of them are looking at you."

I shove him away and blush. "Just hop off the bike and let's go to class."

Eren hops off and locks the bike in place. We hang our helmets on the handle bars and head to class. When I get there, everyone stops what they're doing to look at us.

"Well if it isn't the men of the hour." Reiner says. "We were just talking about you two. Sweet ride you got out there Jaegar."

"Thanks." Eren says, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"So can we officially say that you and Levi are together?" Annie asks. "Or are you two still just skirting around each other?"

"Annie." I say as Eren loops his arm around me.

"It's okay. I wouldn't mind being with Levi. He's a cool guy, kind of an ass, but cool." He says. "But we're just friends. Levi just got out of a bad relationship. I wouldn't pressure him to get into another one."

I look down at the floor, my cheeks heating at Eren's words.

"Really?" Annie asks. "Cause a lot of people told us that you two were making out on top of the library yesterday."

"It was a mistake. We were both just angry at how our lovers betrayed us and we wanted to let out some steam. It was a one time thing." I say.

"Okay, whatever you say." Annie says, clearly dropping the subject. I finish class with no problems, and after school, I head to Sina Hospital with Eren. We're currently in the bathroom changing into our clothes when I spot a gold key hanging from his neck by a chain. "What's with the key?"

"Last present I ever got from my mother before she died." He says. "It's also supposed to hold the key to why I was selected to be a part of Project X."

"Oh." I say.

"Y'know, I've been wondering. You've had this tattoo across your whole back. What is it?" He asks.

"It's the Wings of Freedom." I say. "It was a thing we came up with in my family. Mikasa said it has something to do with our family saying."

"And what's the saying?"

"Fight. If you win, you live. If you give up, you die." I say, tugging my shirt over my head. "Erwin never liked it, so I always covered it up. I never talked about it either." I feel faint tears cloud my vision. "My mother, before she died, she used to say, 'One of these days, you're gonna spread those wings and fly away and be free'. I used to think she was wrong. But then, you and Hanji helped me get away from Erwin." I turn around and clip my nametag to my shirt. "I wanna thank you for that, but I don't know how."

"You don't need to thank me. I didn't do anything. It was all you. You were the one to gather up the courage to leave him. I just happened to be there." Eren says, pulling me into his arms. "You may not know it, but you're a lot stronger than you look."

I snort and tug him closer. "Thanks. I needed that."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get to work." He says, exiting the bathroom, me trailing behind him.

"So, what do you actually do?"

"I'm a nurse." He says. "I mostly care for children and the elderly. In some cases, I help out in the operating room with my dad."

"And all I can do is schedule appointments and answer phone calls." I say bitterly.

"You'll do fine." He says. "See you in a few hours for break." I nod and go to my desk to sit down.

"Heya, you're the new guy Jaegar's smitten with aren't ya?" A gruff man asks me. "Name's Charles, you?"

"Levi." I say. "And he's not smitten with me."

"You can't lie to me Levi. I can see it in his eyes." Charles says. "That boy is head over heels for you. You just don't see it."

The phone rings and I pick it up to answer it. "Sina Hospital, how may I help you?"

"Levi?"

My breath stops altogether. I can feel my hands shaking as I lower the phone slightly. "Erwin?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Levi, darling, how are you?"

"How did you get this number? Weren't you in the hospital?"

"I was, that damn little brother of mine put me there to keep me away from you. He said I was hurting you, but I'd never hurt you my dear. I beat you because you deserved it. You disobeyed me, so I was rough with you. Then that Jaegar bastard had to take you away from me. I know you said you made the decision to leave on your own, but I don't buy it. Why would you leave me when he showed up? You could've left before that. He's trying to take you away from me. I know, Levi."

"K-Know what?" I ask.

"I know about the roof, the kiss."

"How do you know about that?"

"You forgot that I had a tracker embedded into your arm when you were younger, didn't you?"

"...I did."

" _Now Levi, I put the tracker into your arm so that I can always keep an eye on you. I'll always know where you are. You can never leave."_

"I stayed true to my words didn't I? You can never leave. I know where you are 24/7."

I gulp. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you to come to me." He says. "And...I want you to dispose of that Jaegar boy for me."

"I'd never do that." I say. "Eren's been nothing but good to me ever since I left you."

"Oh really? So you'd rather bend over for an abomination then your loving master?"

"Abomination?" I ask.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you. I figured as much. Levi, listen to me. Eren is dangerous. I know that at the party all we were talking about was he sex habits, but he's far worse than that. He wants power, loves it even. He'll use you and throw you away when he's done with you. That's what he did to poor Jean."

"You're wrong. Jean used him for his money."

"So that's what he told you? Doesn't matter now. All that matters is you need to get away from him. He'll kill you."

"He'd never do that."

"You haven't seen him the way I have. I was brought down to the lab after they picked him to be the guinea pig. They stuck countless needles and devices into his skin, but it turns out, the ability was already inside of him."

"The ability?"

"The ability to heal, the ability to never die."

"But I thought you said-"

"That I wanted you to kill him? Yes, while it is said that he can't die, he actually can. He has a weak point. At the base on the back of his neck. You slice his neck open, he will crumble to the ground and never wake up."

"That's impossible."

"Don't believe me?" Erwin laughs. "Just see for yourself. Of course, if you don't do this for me, there will be repercussions."

"Like what?"

"Like...your dear sister perhaps?"

"Leave my sister out of this."

"Well, if you don't comply, then your sister will have to be your...replacement for me?"

I grit my teeth. "And if I do comply?"

"Then your sister walks free, you stay with me. But you have to dispose of Eren first."

"How do I do that?"

"Use your looks, your charm. Seduce him, and then when he's sleeping, take him out. Remember, I'm always watching."

Silence greets me as Erwin hangs up. I lay my head in my hands and take a deep breath. _Okay, so_ _seduce Eren and then kill him, then Mikasa will be safe. I can do that. I can do that. I can do...that._ I look up when someone taps my shoulder and I see Eren himself staring at me.

"You okay? You look distressed."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nod. I can't tell him about any of this, not with Erwin watching. "Ready to eat?"

"Sure, but I wanted to tell you something too. We no longer have to stay at Hanji's."

"What?"

"My dad pulled some strings and we can stay at our old mansion. It's already paid off. I figured after work, we can grab your things, then go there."

"Yeah, thank you."

"For what?"

I cup his cheek with my hand. "For being you." I say and kiss his cheek. I pull away and see that his cheeks are tinted a light pink.

"We should get going." He says, striding past me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyo, it's me. This chapter was literally just sitting on my document tab and I didn't do anything with it. Sorry about that, I was just too busy playing Overwatch. I'm so hyped for the retribution event taking place now. :) Enjoy the chapter, I know it's short.**

As soon as we make it into Hanji's apartment, I grab the nearest knife and go to work slicing up my skin. I dig the blade into my skin and whimper loudly, drawing Eren's attention to me. "Levi, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting this stupid thing outta my arm." I say and reach inside the open wound to grab at the tracker. I find it easily and pull it through. I dangle it in front of Eren's face.

"What is that?"

"A tracker Erwin put into my arm. Listen, there are a lot of things I need to tell you, but not here. He's still tracking me." I pull Eren towards his car, his dad took his motorcycle back to their house, and start loading up my things. When we're finally finished, I get in the passenger seat and take a deep breath.

Eren joins me and climbs into the driver's seat. "Gimme your arm." I let him seal his mouth over the wound. I wince when I feel the flesh stitching itself back together. He lets go of my arm when it's fully healed and begins driving. "So, what do you need to tell me?"

"Erwin's out of the hospital."

"What?" Eren says, almost slamming on the brakes. "How?"

"His dad pulled some strings and got him out. Jean told me while we were talking in the library." I say. "He called me at the hospital. That's why I looked so distressed."

"What does he what?"

"He wants me to come home. Otherwise he'll use Mikasa as my replacement." I say. "I spent my whole life trying to protect her and now that's all about to be thrown away." I say, feeling my hands begin to shake.

"Hey," Eren says, reaching over and taking one of my hands in his. "We'll get through this."

I nod. "I just need to make a quick call." I pull out my phone and quickly dial _his_ number.

"Levi, been a long time. What's wrong this time?" Kenny asks me.

"Erwin's after Mikasa, I need you to send some guards to her house and keep an eye on her."

"That no good piece of trash doesn't know when to give up does he?" He asks me.

"No." I say. "He won't give up until he's dead."

"Y'know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Remember your training and you'll be fine."

"I will, thanks." I say and hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" Eren asks me.

"My uncle Kenny, the one Mikasa mentioned that one time."

"I thought you said you hated him?" He asks me. "Why'd you call him for a favor?"

"Because he's the only one that can protect Mikasa now." I say. "I need to handle a few things first."

"Things like what?"

"Like how I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"Levi, you can't be serious. He'd kill you first." Eren says as he pulls into the driveway.

"If he does, he does." I say. "Believe me, he'd have to catch me first though."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a few things I didn't tell you about me." I say.

"Like what?"

"Well...after the Smiths hired me, Kenny took me into a lab and they, um, performed a bunch of tests on me and basically made me a super soldier I guess."

"What?"

"You and I were both lab rats."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo, I'm back. The Uprising and retribution OW events were fun. I got all the skins I wanted and I met some pretty awesome people. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you play Overwatch, I hope you enjoyed the event as well!**

"I didn't exactly tell you the truth about my past." I say.

"And what didn't you tell me?" Eren asks, shifting his eyes over to me for a second before turning them back to the road.

"It started like this..."

" _Levi, bro, are you gonna tag along with us for this deal or no?" Farlan asks._

" _I'm not in the mood for petty fights today."_

" _But no one's getting in a fight today, we just had a misunderstanding with a client one time." Isabel says._

" _Fine, I'll tag along, but only to shut the two of you up." I say as I stand from my bed._

 _The drive was long, about an hour to the secret location. Okay, it wasn't a secret, it was the back alley of some famous pub called The Underground. I stretch my back when I get out of the car. "So, where's your client?"_

" _He should be here." Farlan says. "He's never missed a deal." He looks up and smiles. "Ah, there he is. Yo Ace."_

 _The scruffy man walks up to us along with three other men. "Heya Isabel, Farlan, who's your friend?'_

" _This is Levi." Farlan says, throwing his arm around me." He's new to everything, we're showing him the ropes."_

" _Are you sure he isn't for sale? A fine thing like him would sure fetch a pretty penny."_

" _He's not a hooker Ace." Isabel says. "Levi's training to become a world class artist like his father."_

" _Yeah before he left me." I say. "Now I just go with the flow."_

 _Ace smiles. "Actually Farlan, I came here to talk to you about the batch you gave me last time. It was short an ounce."_

" _What? Really? I could've sworn it was all there." Farlan says._

" _You know the rules Farlan. Give us all or we take away something in return." Ace says, reaching into his coat pocket. "And I know just what to take away."_

" _Wha-" A loud bang echoes throughout the alley and I turn my head to see Farlan fall to the ground, a huge bullet hole in his skull._

" _You bastards!" I shout out and lunge forward, only for my arms to be bound behind me. A cloth is stuffed into my mouth and I yell against the soggy material._

" _And now, Isabel, it's your turn." He says before shooting her right between the eyes. My muffled scream is the only noise present after. Ace turns to me and drags his greasy fingers along my chin. "If I ever see you again, you're a dead man. Shame too, you would've made such a fine whore. The nephew of the world famous Kenny Ackerman." He chuckles and pistol whips me on the side of my head, the last thing I hear before knocking out is, "Adiós mi amor."_

" _Levi, Levi?" I open my eyes to see Kenny leaning over me. "Are you alright? I saw Isabel and Farlan."_

" _He killed them." I growl out. "Ace killed them."_

" _Ace? I thought that kid was dead."_

" _Not yet, but he will be." I say. "I'm gonna kill him."_

" _And how do you expect to do that?" Kenny asks. "You're only ten."_

" _Enroll me in your academy."_

" _Levi no. I couldn't do that to you. It's a whorehouse."_

" _No, it's an assassin training academy."_

" _You're not wrong, but it's too risky." Kenny says. "Your mother was one and look what happened to her."_

" _I'm not her. I'm not weak. That guy will die by my hands."_

 _Kenny sighs. "You do realize what you're getting into, don't you?"_

 _'Of course I do." I say._

" _I'm close." My latest client says as he pounds into me. My heels tap against his back as he hikes my thighs over his hips. I dig my nails into his back and reach my other hand under my shirt to fiddle with my dagger. I release a fake moan to make him think I'm enjoying the pleasurable torture. I can tell he's close to release as his fingers dig into my hipbones. At that moment, I take the dagger and switch it to my other hand. I still my movements and tap his shoulder._

" _Why'd you stop?" He asks me._

 _In answer, I plunge the dagger into his back and twist it between his rib cage. His wide eyes settle on me. "I remember you, you were there when we killed your friends."_

" _Surprise bitch, now burn in hell." I say and pull the dagger from his body. I roll over so that he's under me and slide off of him to get my coat. "Well this was fun, but I gotta go before they call the cops and find your dead body. Bye." I exit the room and hear a tiny, "You bitch." before everything falls silent._

" _You get that Kenny?" I ask as I cup my hand over the earpiece._

" _Every minute of it. Your next target just entered the bar across town. You have at least twenty minutes to get there before he walks away with some blonde hussy."_

" _Copy that." I say and take a cab across town. I find him sitting alone, drinking his sorrows away. I slide over to him. "What's a handsome man like you doing by yourself?"_

" _I'm not alone now, I have this fine piece of ass with me." He says, slurring his words._

" _Good, he doesn't remember you." Kenny says in my ear. "This is your chance."_

" _How about we get out of here? Find a place that's a little more...quiet." I say, running my fingers down his chest._

" _Oh mi amor, I thought I told you not to find me again." He says, locking his hands around my wrists. "I told you what would happen. You didn't listen." So when Kenny finds me bruised and with multiple broken bones, he calls in a favor to his old friend._

" _You think he'll react badly to it?"_

" _It's hard to tell, this is only the first dosage, he's one of my first patients."_

" _Who's the other?"_

" _...My son."_

" _You subjected your own son to this?"_

" _I had no other choice. We needed to test it and I couldn't find any volunteers."_

" _Testing experiments on your own kin."_

" _You're no different."_

" _He would've died."_

" _My son would've too."_

" _What happened?"_

" _His friend was shot in front of him. The bullet lodged itself in his left lung. He couldn't breathe. He would've died if I hadn't given him the dose."_

" _It's okay, we'll just see what happens when he wakes up."_

" _How old's your son?_

" _Eight."_

" _Where am I?" I ask Kenny._

" _You're back home Levi. Don't worry, we have people looking for Ace. This time he won't be able to harm you."_

" _That's good to know." I say. "What happened while I was out?"_

" _Nothing much, I'll fill you in when you're fully coherent. Now, it's time for your second dose." Kenny_ _says._

" _Dose?"_

" _It's a new medicine my friend gave me." Kenny says. "It's supposed to make you stronger and make you heal faster."_

 _I nod my head. "How'd he recognize me?"_

" _You look exactly the same." Kenny says. "You'll kill him next time, I don't doubt that."_

 _A few years later, I find him again. He's at a sleazy hotel waiting for a hooker. Figures."Mi amor, what a surprise. I thought you learned your lesson last time." He says, producing a gun from his jacket pocket. "I guess you don't listen very well." He shoots and the bullet lodges itself into my right shoulder. I hiss in pain, but gasp in surprise when I feel the skin around the bullet healing. I smirk at Ace's surprised look. "You're supposed to be dead, why aren't you?" He shoots more and each time my skin heals around it. "You're a monster." He says._

" _What was your first clue?" I ask, striding over to him. "You understand why I'm here right? You remember Isabel and Farlan, the two innocent people you murdered over fucking drugs?!"_

" _Look I was at a low point in my life. I don't do drugs anymore."_

" _And you won't ever again." I say, quickly taking his gun from him and shooting him in his jaw._

 _I arrive home with a sack. "How was the mission?"_

" _I brought you a trophy for your collection." I say and toss the sack over to Kenny. His peels it back and sees that it's Ace's head._

" _Good job my boy." He says. "I knew you were born for this job. Also, that Erwin kid called this morning wanting to know when you're free next?"_

" _Tell him I said tomorrow."_

" _I will. I'll tell you when you have another mission coming up."_

" _Kenny, he's an animal. He's so demanding. I don't know if I can do this special ops anymore."_

" _I gotta see what his father's up too. Now have you been playing your part?"_

" _The weak, helpless submissive, always do." I say._

" _Good work Agent Rivaille. I'll be awaiting more info soon."_

" _Roger that."_

" _Levi, are you coming to bed?"_

" _I-I'll be there in a second." Kill me now._

"So, you were a secret agent that posed as a whore?" Eren asks me.

"Yep. As for the whole super soldier thing, the affects wore off the minute I stopped taking the dosages." I say. "That's why I was bruised all those times you saw me."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We follow the plan, we make Erwin think that I killed you and then we kill him instead."

"But Erwin said that he wanted you to kill me after we had sex so that would mean..."

I look at him. "That would mean that we fuck."

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Just...no."

"You don't think I don't know that you've wanted to tap this ass since the day you first met me?"

"It's not that, it's just..."

"Just what?"

"I might hurt you...a lot."

"I'm cool with pain."

"I lose control like an animal."

"Then I'll be your prey."

"You want it bad don't you Levi?" Eren asks me.

"If you don't shove your tongue down my throat right now I will strangle you."

Eren chuckles and leans in to kiss me.


End file.
